When You're A Stranger
by Mrs. Eyeball Chambers
Summary: Sequel to People Are Strange After five silent years, Jessie returns to Castle Rock with a few more surprises up her sleeve. WARNING: Violent, dramatic, and a bit lifetime. COMPLETED
1. Coming Home

Chapter 1:  
  
I stepped off the train with Melanie in my arms. I searched for Gordie, worried that he didn't want to me to return. Suddenly my eyes fell upon a familiar face. I smiled and put Melanie down. I ran to the familiar friend and gave him a big hug and a small kiss.  
  
"Jessie! Finally."  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"It's been so long! And look at you! All grown up!"  
  
"Yeah well, we tend to grow up as the years continue."  
  
"I can't believe you. You look so different Chris."  
  
"I don't think so. Just older."  
  
"Yeah. I thought Gordie was coming to get me."  
  
"That was the plan but he's at the house, still getting things ready for you, so I told him I'd come get you."  
  
"That was nice of you."  
  
"And who have we got here?" Chris said smiling down at Melanie. I picked her up, as his smile grew. "What's you're name beautiful?" He said.  
  
"Melanie." She said sweetly.  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you. Where's Michael?" She asked me. Her bright blue eyes shinning. Melanie's dark curls fell perfectly around her sweet face.  
  
"Oh, right. He's getting the bags. Chris you have to meet my friend Michael."  
  
"I'm still intrigued with Melanie over here. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm this many!" She said holding up four fingers. Chris laughed, as Michael came up with the suitcases.  
  
"Oh Mike, this is my good friend Chris Chambers."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Michael said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Right back at ya. Shall we be on our way?"  
  
We followed Chris to his car. When we reached Gordie's house, I asked Mike to take Melanie so I could talk to Chris privately. When they left, I took a deep breath, wishing I didn't have to do this.  
  
"Chris, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well." A car that pulled up next to ours interrupted me. A girl was driving, and next to her a familiar guy was talking to Chris.  
  
"Hey Chris."  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"Who's that fox next to you?" The girl smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!"  
  
"Does the word engaged, mean anything to you?"  
  
"Not when it's you." The girl sighed loudly.  
  
"Why do I keep you around?" She said.  
  
"Because I am the best."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I could've been out of here, but no. I'm stuck tagging along with you! You low-life piece of crap!"  
  
"Hey, hey, you wouldn't want my baby brother to think poorly of me, now would you?"  
  
"Sure Rich, 'cause it's such a mystery that you're worthless!" She drove away in anger.  
  
"Sorry about him Jessie. Eyeball hasn't been the same."  
  
"He's engaged." I said, fighting tears.  
  
"Yeah. That was Cherry."  
  
"He's engaged to Cherry!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you in a letter. She supports him basically. But what did you want to tell me."  
  
"What does it matter now."  
  
"Tell me." I sighed, as tears fell.  
  
"Melanie. Is my daughter." There was a long pause between us.  
  
"I-I thought she was your sister."  
  
"No. My sister is just about the same age as her, but she's back in Vegas. My mom and I were pregnant at the same time."  
  
"W-Who's is it? Is it Michael's?" I started crying more, as I shook my head.  
  
"Eyeball's?" Chris said softly, and I nodded. He let out a deep breath.  
  
"I-I didn't tell anyone, because I thought you'd all hate me."  
  
"Michael knows she's Eyeball's right?"  
  
"Yeah. He knows. Jared knows. Everyone knows."  
  
"Does Eyeball?"  
  
"He didn't even know who I was! Of course he doesn't!"  
  
Just then Gordie came running out of the house. I got out of the car, dried my tears before he could see them, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much Jess!"  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"Come on! Come inside." In the house, Aunt Dorothy, Uncle Will, and Elisa greeted me.  
  
"Elisa. This is a shock."  
  
"Hi Jessie. We've missed you."  
  
"So I've heard. I can't believe you're still with this loser." I said, as Gordie smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mike." Michael said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mike. I completely forgot. Gordie, Elisa, Aunt Dorothy, Uncle Will. This is my friend Michael."  
  
"Good to meet you Mike." Gordie said, then he put my suitcases in my own room. He came down, and we all sat in the living room. Aunt Dorothy and Uncle Will let us all get reacquainted alone. Chris and Michael sat on each side of my, as Gordie and Elisa sat across, on the other couch. Melanie sat on my lap, eating a cookie. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Gordie, Elisa. I'd like you to meet Melanie Chambers, my daughter." Their faces were still and unreadable.  
  
"Mommy. I'm thirsty." Melanie wined.  
  
"Okay, well go into the kitchen and ask Dorothy for a drink okay?"  
  
"Otay." Melanie hopped off my lap and skipped into the kitchen. I nervously laughed to myself.  
  
"Melanie, can't pronounce her K's quite good yet." I said, Michael held my hand tightly.  
  
"G-Gordie. Say something. Anything." I stammered. I knew he would say how I had disappointed him again. But I'd even settle for him saying that. The silence was worse.  
  
"Y-You're a mom." He said, staring at me.  
  
"I'm a mom. And I'll tell you, it's not easy."  
  
"Melanie Chambers. That would mean. Eyeball?" I nodded.  
  
"He doesn't know yet. I couldn't find the words to put it in a letter. Mom told you're parents Gordie. I asked them not to tell you. I wanted to do that myself."  
  
"I'm. I'm."  
  
"Listen Gordie, I know you're disappointed in me, and that I've let you down like always."  
  
"Disappointed? No, Jess. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Jess, you have a kid. That's so amazing." He gave me a hug.  
  
"Congratulations Jessie." Elisa said and gave me a hug too.  
  
" Well this went better than expected." I said, and Melanie trotted in with a small cup of juice. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "Wow, she looks just like you and Eyeball." Elisa said.  
  
"Doesn't she?" I agreed.  
  
"Mommy, who's Eyeball?"  
  
"Never mind that. I think we should head upstairs now. I think it's someone's bedtime."  
  
"Bedtime?" Melanie said, gazing up at me, with her blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, bedtime for you Mel. Oh Chris, can you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can you just drive Michael to his friend's house?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd be most appreciative." Mike said.  
  
"Sure, come on. Wanna come with, Elisa?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Elisa called to everyone and gave Gordie a kiss goodbye. 


	2. Cherry over Jess

Chapter 2:  
  
The next day, I took Melanie to meet Eyeball. We showed up at the Chambers' house in the afternoon. Chris told me that Eyeball would be home. And he was. I knocked on the door nervously. This felt so weird, the last time I went through the front door, was when Eyeball was cheating on me the night of the dance. This was just about the dumbest thing I've ever done. I should just go home. Just as I turned around, the door opened.  
  
"Hey, who are you looking for?" I heard his voice say behind me. I slowly turned around.  
  
"Hi Eyeball."  
  
"Jessie?" He said unsure, and shocked.  
  
"It's me alright." I put Melanie down on my side.  
  
"Holy shit!" Eyeball gave me a huge hug. Not the reaction I was expecting. He invited Melanie and I inside. "Oh man, wait until the guys see you!"  
  
"Actually Eyeball, I was thinking that we could talk."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, in a minute." He dragged me into his room, where I saw Vince, Billy, and Charlie.  
  
"Walkin', talkin', Jesus. Look what the cat hacked up." Billy said. I gave them each a hug.  
  
"Who's the munchkin?" Charlie said, looking at Melanie. I picked her up.  
  
"Melanie, these are my good friends. That's Vince, Billy, Charlie, and Eyeball. Can you say hi to them?"  
  
"Hi. So that's Eyeball." She said, and I laughed. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Guys, this is my daughter, Melanie." Their smiles dropped.  
  
"Oh shit, Jess is a mom." Charlie said. Vince hit him in the head.  
  
"No cursing numbnuts, the kid's here."  
  
"Oh like numbnuts isn't a curse."  
  
"Shut up you morons!" Eyeball said, then cleared his throat. "So Jess, you're a mom huh?"  
  
"I sure am. Eyeball can I talk to you outside for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." I left Melanie in Eyeball's room, and we closed the door, and sat in his living room.  
  
"So who's the lucky dad?" Eyeball said. I faked a laugh.  
  
"It's a funny story actually. You see. you'rethefather." I mumbled. And with my luck he didn't hear me. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay Eyeball. I'm real sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but. You are Melanie's father." He leaned back on the couch slowly. " I know this comes at a really bad time, because you're engaged, and, well."  
  
"Jess, could you just shut up for a minute, while I think."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I sat there uncomfortable, for a minute or two.  
  
"Are you sure she's mine?"  
  
"What do you mean, am I sure. Of course I'm sure!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. You don't have to do anything, I've been fine for four years and I'll be fine now." I got up, and got Melanie. "Bye guys." I said to them, and walked out of the house. Eyeball chased after me.  
  
"Jess, hold on a second. Everyone thinks I'm a screw up and if I don't do something they'll be right. I want to be worth something, and I want to do things right. And here's my chance."  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"Marry me Jess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
"You're nuts." I started to walk away. He ran in front of me and blocked me.  
  
"Jess, let me do something right. Marry me."  
  
"Eyeball, if you screw up our lives, I'll pop you once so help me God!" He smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." We kissed, and decided that the wedding should be small and soon. 


	3. When Everything Falls

Chapter 3:  
  
Gordie, Chris, Elisa, and the Cobras helped plan the wedding. I was doing some shopping a week before the wedding day, when I unexpectantly ran into an old friend.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Ali?"  
  
"Oh my God, what are you doing here?!" She said and we hugged.  
  
"In a shoe store or in Castle Rock?" I laughed.  
  
"Castle Rock, of course!"  
  
"Well, I came back to visit, and I'm getting married!"  
  
"No way! To who?"  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"Really? That's great! Hey do you want to get some lunch, and catch up?"  
  
"That'd be wonderful!"  
  
"Great. We can visit Teddy. He's working at a diner."  
  
"Okay, cool."  
  
Ali and I asked for Teddy when we reached the diner. We decided to wait until he was on his break. Around 1:00 Teddy got a lunch break, and we all sat down.  
  
"So Jess, tell us what's new." Ali said.  
  
"Nothing really. I have a four year old daughter and I'm getting married to Eyeball in a week, but other than that nothing."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You have a kid?" Teddy said.  
  
"Yeah." I laughed.  
  
"With who, Eyeball?" Ali asked, and I nodded.  
  
"Her name's Melanie. I can't wait for you guys to meet her. So what's new with you two?"  
  
"Would you like to go first Al?" Teddy implied. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, since you left Chris and I have gone out."  
  
"I knew you two would."  
  
"But, last year we broke up."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that."  
  
"And, I've been dating Ace." I almost choked on my food.  
  
"I think that's the best reaction I've ever gotten."  
  
"That's. umm. I'm so. happy for you?"  
  
"Well, I just bailed him out of jail, again."  
  
"What'd he do this time?" Teddy asked.  
  
"He went after that Eric guy."  
  
"They're still not over that?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you've been away." Ali said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There was a gang fight a year ago, and Fuzzy was shot." Teddy said.  
  
"W-What. Well, is he okay?"  
  
"No. He died instantly."  
  
"I take it that didn't go over too well with Ace."  
  
"Nope. And he found out that Eric had called out some out-of-state members of the Scorpions to have a huge fight."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Yeah. It's going to be awesome!" Teddy said. We stared at him strangely.  
  
"Well, I mean. A-Anyway."  
  
"When is this suppose to be happening?" "Sometime this week."  
  
"Damn. I take it, that Eyeball will have to participate."  
  
"Yeah, and now that you're back, Ace is going to want you to come." Teddy said.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well, in Castle Rock or out, you're still a Cobra. And the only way to get out is to die."  
  
"I can't. What about Melanie."  
  
"Ace is very persuasive." Teddy said.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
I got back to the house right after lunch. Eyeball was playing with Melanie in Gordie's living room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.  
  
"Tell you what?" I covered Melanie's ears.  
  
"About the fight you fucking idiot!"  
  
"What fight?"  
  
"Don't play dumb! Between the Cobras and the Scorpions."  
  
"I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Well, great job. We both have to fight you know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So there was no time that you could've pulled me aside and said, 'hey Jess, there's a big bawl between us and the Scorpions, and you and I both have to fight in it. And we'll probably die'."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well if you think I'm not fighting then you've got another thing coming."  
  
"You're going to fight?"  
  
"I'm going to try to get out of it, and talk to Ace."  
  
"He won't let you. He's a stubborn bastard."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Hey." Eyeball paused and looked as if he was thinking about something serious. Then he continued. "What about Melanie?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, what happens if you and I both die?"  
  
"I told you, I'll try to get out of this fight."  
  
"And if you can't?"  
  
"I-I'll fight well. I won't die."  
  
"Jess there's no guarantee on these things."  
  
"She'll be okay." I looked down at my daughter, remembering my pregnancy. I found out one day when mom was having the same sick symptoms as me, because of her pregnancy with Raspberry. She was kidding around and said 'Jeez Lem, it's like we're both pregnant.' Then I thought of it as a possibility, and took the test.  
  
When the results came back, I figured that I was just paranoid. But it came back positive. Frantically I took five more after that, hoping it was wrong. It wasn't. The first person I told was Jared. Surprisingly he didn't lecture, he knew how hard it would be to have a kid at fifteen. Well, I didn't gain weight until around my third or forth month, then I told everyone at home. They were all delighted, all except Greg. He knew it wasn't good to have a child now. My mom figured I was starting early and starting to be like her. Shutter. Mike took the news hard. I told him around my forth month and we had been dating up until then. After another month of the cold shoulder, he saw me in a now visibly pregnant situation. Then he helped me with everything.  
  
My water broke a month early, at four in the morning. Earlier that night, I had been eating two hamburgers, a thing of cheese fries, chips and soda pop, all while watching a horror movie with Mike. I smiled at that. I was in labor for ten hours with this kid. Excruciating pain for ten fucking hours. Mike and Jared were there the whole time. My mother showed up a little drunk, but Greg took her home to help her. Melanie was as beautiful then as she is now. During the 8 months, and ten hour labor, I started thinking, no way a child is worth all this, she better be fucking, Elvis for all this! When I held her in my arms for the first time, I realized she was worth all of it. Mike wound up proposing to me when Melanie was two. I told him I just couldn't, not until I saw how this would play out with Eyeball. Luckily, he understood.  
  
"I-I don't want to fight. Melanie won't be okay!"  
  
"Ya see."  
  
"But I have to. I committed myself to the Cobras and I refuse to become a pussy just because I became a mom."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. The fight's on Saturday."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"A day after our wedding! Eyeball! Reschedule!"  
  
"You can't just reschedule these things Jess!"  
  
"I hate this!"  
  
"Cherry called me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah. She asked why I haven't called her."  
  
"You didn't tell her that you're engaged to me?!!!!"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"EYEBALL! Now she expects you to still be going out! Eyeball you asshole tell her now!"  
  
"I'll tell her later."  
  
"This isn't something you just brush off like no big deal!"  
  
"Hey Jess, what the hell are you yelling at me for? You came back after five years of not a word, and say 'Oh gee Eyeball, you have a kid.' What the hell am I supposed to do with that! I loved Cherry and you just came in a dumped this brat on me!"  
  
"Watch it! Say whatever you want about me, but if say anything about Melanie, I swear I'll kill you. And you did not love Cherry you piece of shit."  
  
"I could've!"  
  
"But you didn't! You want to marry you're whore. Fine, go ahead! See if I care! Melanie and I have been doing just fine without you're lazy ass for four years!"  
  
"Fine then. You fucking bitch." He mumbled. Eyeball walked out of the house and slammed the door. I released my hands from Melanie's ears, and sighed angrily.  
  
"Where did daddy go?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Off a cliff I hope. Listen Melanie, how would you like to go get ice cream with Uncle Gordie?"  
  
"Yay!" Gordie came into the living room.  
  
"Eyeball left?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, listen can you take Mel out for some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just peachy fuckin' keen."  
  
"Tell me about it later if you feel up to it. Come on Melanie, what kind do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate!" When they left, I heaved a giant angry sigh, and fell backwards onto the couch. What would I do without Gordie? Thank God he's here for me. I checked the mail beside me on the coffee table when I saw a letter for me. It read:  
  
Dear Jessika,  
  
I know we haven't been that close, but I'd like to change that. I figured as a nice gift for you and Melanie that I'd do you a huge favor. Attached to this letter is a notice stating that you now own a house in Castle Rock. I figured that Melanie should be close to her real father. I bought it for you in your name. It's only one story, but it's pretty cozy. The address is on the notice, we love you Jessika.  
  
Sincerely, Your stepfather, Walter  
  
"Oh my God." I said allowed to no one in particular. Tears fell from my eyes heavily. Some of anger with Eyeball, and some with joy from this letter. Walter was the greatest. I hopped to my feet as Gordie walked through the door.  
  
"I forgot her coat." He paused, staring at me crying. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I own a house! A house in Castle Rock! Walter bought it for me!" I hugged him long and tight. "Screw ice cream Gordie, take me to my house!" He drove Melanie and I to our new home. 


	4. Jess? Eyeball? Married?

Chapter 4:  
  
It was right next door to Vince's house and a block down from Teddy's. It was a one story white house. There was a white picket fence, and matching window shutters. I ran up to the porch and into the house. I ran, screaming through the house. The kitchen was small and cute. The dinning room was beautiful. There were four bedrooms and one bathroom, and a small, cute living room. To others it might've looked quaint. But to me, it was paradise! My very own house! I danced and twirled throughout the house until Gordie came in with Melanie.  
  
"Can you believe Gordo? My very own house!" I jumped up and down and gave him a big huge. He laughed at me.  
  
"A little excited there Jess?"  
  
"Just a tad."  
  
I couldn't have been happier! A house to call my home! Just Mel and me! The two of us. Alone. Without Eyeball. Suddenly everything didn't seem so great anymore. I missed Eyeball, and it wasn't fair of me to just dump this all on him.  
  
"Hey Gordie." I called to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you drive me to Eyeball's house?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Wow, do I ever feel like shit. We drove to Gordie's first to drop off Melanie who was fast asleep. Eyeball sat on the stoop of Gordie's house. Gordie took Melanie inside for me while I stayed and talked with Eyeball.  
  
"Jess." He started.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" He seemed shocked to hear me apologize.  
  
"You were right. I shouldn't have dumped this on you, and you should marry that skank, I mean Cherry," I pretended to cough, and he laughed. "If you really want to. And I'm not going to stop you if you love her."  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how I could've thought I could be with anyone but you."  
  
"Eyeball, are you sure? You don't have to, I'd completely understand."  
  
"Just say that you'll marry me, before I change my mind." He smiled and we kissed.  
  
"And I've already got a house for us!"  
  
"You're wonderful. Now, lets go." He said, running down the steps.  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"Lets get married right now."  
  
"Elope? We can't."  
  
"Why not? I want to start my life with you as soon as possible."  
  
"Eyeball. I can't get married without Gordie and Chris and everyone there."  
  
"So take them with us."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get the guys, and I'll bring the little dip-shit Chris, while you get all dressed up, and get Lachance and whoever."  
  
"I love you." I gave him a kiss and ran inside. I watched him pull away in his new car. Then I ran upstairs screaming.  
  
"Gordie! Let's go! I'm getting married!"  
  
Gordie called Teddy, Ali, and Elisa, to come over quick. Ali explained that Ace couldn't make it because he was 'busy'. Whatever. Anyway, Elisa let me borrow a wedding dress Cheryl had used to marry her ex- husband, Dave. It was beautiful! It had off the shoulder sleeves, and a belled bottom. And of course, the dress wouldn't have been Cheryl's if the dress didn't push your cleavage to the fucking stars! I put my hair in a bun, and pulled on Cheryl's wedding shoes. Ali brought over a white veil and it was pinned in the middle of the bun and draped behind. I put on my signature red lipstick, and grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the dinning room. Eyeball beeped the horn, and I rushed out of the door with everyone. Eyeball picked up some booze to celebrate. And by the time we got to the Chapel, we were all drunks.  
  
I stood at the by the Elvis priest or marrying guy or whatever you call those guys, and waited for Eyeball to traipse down the isle. It wasn't until halfway through the ceremony that we realized that we did it backwards. We stopped the guy and I ran back, and we started over. Then came the 'I do's'.  
  
"Richard, do you take Jessika to be your wife?" The guy dressed as Elvis said. Eyeball stood there staring at him, and I started hysterical laughing.  
  
"Shh, Jess! I'm trying to get married up here!" Eyeball said, trying to concentrate on standing up and yelling at me at the same time. We were so drunk.  
  
"Richard! Do you take Jessika to be your wife?" He repeated, and Eyeball stood there blankly.  
  
"Eyeball!" I whispered.  
  
"Yes?" He said back.  
  
"That's you!" I whispered again laughing.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Richard." I explained as best I could with the room spinning.  
  
"Who's Richard?!?" He said sternly.  
  
"You are."  
  
"I am what?"  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Richard who?"  
  
"EYEBALL!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Yes?" He said politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, these two don't know their own fucking names. Just call them Eyeball and Jess." Chris explained to the Elvis guy, and he nodded.  
  
"Eyeball." He said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you take, Jess to be your wife?" He said slowly.  
  
"What took you so long? I was waiting for this part."  
  
"Do you take Jess to be your wife?"  
  
"Sure, since we're already here and everything." "Finally." He gave a sigh of relief. "Now, Jess, do you take, Eyeball to be your husband?"  
  
"Okie dokie artichokie! Yes sir ree bob! Sure! Yes! Yeah! I do! I don't! I like! I can't! I can! Cone! Cup! Cute! Cookie! Cool! Cold! Call! Cake!" I gasped, and paused from naming words that started with the letter C. "Eyeball! We need cake! I want cake! Can we have cake?"  
  
"Okay. Well, by the power vested in my by the state of Oregon, I pronounce you to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I closed my eyes tight, and pursed my lips even tighter for a drunken kiss.  
  
"I need a cake!" Eyeball said, and left the Chapel. I opened my eyes just to see Eyeball fall down. I laughed and ran to where he was, with Vince, Charlie, Billy, Ace, Gordie, Chris, Teddy, Ali, and Elisa, following me. I stopped at where Eyeball laid and looked down at him.  
  
"Mmm, I need some cake." I said, stepped over him and went into a car.  
  
"Jess. Jess. Where are you going?" Eyeball said.  
  
"Cake store." I called back, and found the car keys left in the ignition. I turned on the car and drove away with everyone at the door of the Chapel.  
  
"She is so trashed." Gordie said.  
  
"That's not one of our cars." Vince said. Gordie and Chris looked at each other, worried.  
  
"JESS!" Gordie and Chris said together, running after me in the stolen car. 


	5. The Best Reception Ever

Chapter 5:  
  
After Gordie and Chris had stopped me at a stop sign, which I ran over, we had a 'reception', the Jess and Eyeball way. This consisted of Eyeball getting more beers and us going to the Cobra's vacant lot. Teddy and Ali went to Gordie's house to let Gordie's parents go to sleep and have a break from making sure Melanie was safe. Ace was at the lot by himself.  
  
"Ace! Pace! Mace! Race! Lace! Face! Chase! Case!" I laughed at my rhyming.  
  
"Well if it isn't cousin Lachance. What are you so dress up for?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean the dressy wessy? Well, I went out and got married." I said looking around.  
  
"No shit? Who'd you marry Eyeball?"  
  
"No, I married Rich. But now I can't find Eyeball." I said continuing to look around.  
  
"I'm right here!" Eyeball said standing next to me.  
  
"Oh, Eyeball there you are. I got married."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, to Rich."  
  
"Damn him! I'm going to kick Rich's ass."  
  
"No, no, no, wait. I think I married you."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"Yeah. Have you met Ace?"  
  
"Hi Ace, I'm Eyeball and this is my wife Cynthia." Ace laughed, shaking Eyeball's hand. "No wait, this is Jessie. Cynthia is at home."  
  
"Okay, how drunk are these two?" Ace asked Vince.  
  
"La la la la la." I said, spinning drunkenly in the dress. Then I fell on my ass, laughing.  
  
"I'd say pretty drunk." He answered back.  
  
"They really got married?"  
  
"Uh huh, can you believe it? And they have a kid." Everyone looked over to Eyeball and me, as we played hide and seek. Then we rammed our heads into each other like goats.  
  
"These two? A kid? Together?" Ace said.  
  
"Yeah. She's a real sweetheart too, about four years old. Her name is Melanie." Vince explained. Ace looked back to Eyeball and me. Now we were pretending to be ducks, and standing on cars, jumping off, and trying to fly.  
  
"I can't believe I associate with these people." Ace said, staring at us making total fools of our selves. I gaped as an idea came into my head.  
  
"Drag races! Drag races! Drag races!" I yelled, trying to stand up as best as I could.  
  
"Yeah!" Eyeball said laughing.  
  
"I think you two are a little too drunk for drag races." Chris said laughing, and helping me stand up.  
  
"Don't be silly!" I said, smacking my hand on his chest. "Vroom, vroom." I said, pretending to drive with an imaginary steering wheel. "I want to drive!" I screamed.  
  
"Jess, I'm sarcastic not stupid."  
  
"I can drive! I am a good driver! Diver! Fiver!" Vince ignored me and continued talking to Ace. "Except I can't drive with this dumb dress!" I tore of the dress, snatched Vince's keys from his hand and drove away.  
  
"My dress!" Elisa screamed.  
  
"My wife!" Eyeball exclaimed.  
  
"My car!" Vince said. They all watched my uneasy driving.  
  
"JESS!" They screamed and piled into Ace and Gordie's cars, to chase after me.  
  
Swerving in Vince's car, wearing nothing but really short, white silk, shorts, a matching silk corset, white high heels, and a veil, turned on the radio. The song, My Boy Lollipop came on.  
  
"I love this song!" I said, not talking to anyone in particular. "My boy lollipop! You make my heart go giddy up! You're as sweet as candy! You're my sugar dandy! Oh, my lollipop!" I sang along, with the song blasting.  
  
Ace, Vince, Billy, and Chris pulled up next to me, our cars speeding.  
  
"Aw man, she's got such a pussy song on in my car!" Vince whined. Ace smacked him in the head, then viewing his eyes to the road. "Oh right. Jess! Give me back my car!" Vince yelled.  
  
"What?! I can't hear you! The radio is too loud!" I yelled back laughing.  
  
"Jess, this isn't funny!" The song changed to Yakity Yak.  
  
"Yakity yak! Don't talk back!" I sang, laughing.  
  
"Vince!" Ace called, and Vince looked in front of him to see the cliff they had careened off of many times before.  
  
"Oh shit! Jess! You have to stop the car!" He yelled. Then someone jumped in beside me, and Ace stopped his car, just as I swerved to my left a little. I turned to see Eyeball in the passenger's seat, and Gordie quickly grabbing the wheel to his car on the other side of me. He slid over to the drivers seat and stopped his car. I laughed and kissed Eyeball.  
  
"Maybe Eyeball will stop the car." Gordie said, getting out of his car, as did everyone else.  
  
"Take it to the limit!" Eyeball yelled laughing and guzzled down some beer.  
  
"Maybe not." Vince said. They all stood and watched my drunk driving, anxiously waiting for it too stop. I saw the cliff coming up.  
  
"Hey Eyeball!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" He called back.  
  
"Isn't that a cliff?" He looked in front of us.  
  
"Yeah." We stared at it a moment.  
  
"Oh shit!" I screamed and hit the breaks as hard as I could. The car slid out of control. And as we swerved uncontrollably, we screamed for our lives. I covered my face with my hands, I just couldn't see us fall off to our deaths. And then SMACK! We slammed right into a tree, causing the car to stop. I removed my hands and looked at the tree and the car.  
  
"Oh my God. Eyeball." I said looking over at him to make sure he was okay. He was sitting stiffly, just staring at the car.  
  
"Vince is going to kill us."  
  
"Eyeball, we could've died!" He looked at me a long moment. Then we both started hysterically laughing. We were still laughing when everyone caught up to us.  
  
"Jesus Jess!" Gordie said, and sighed at me laughing.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for you." Chris said picking me up in a cradled position. I just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"What about my car!" Vince said, while Ace laughed. He hit Ace on the arm. "Ace, it's not funny."  
  
"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Vince! I'll get you a new car." I said to him, resting in Chris' arms.  
  
"Y-You?"  
  
"Yeah, my step dad is loaded. You know my mom marries the richies. I'll get you a new one."  
  
"You better Jess, I'm not kidding!"  
  
"I will, I will, I will. Now, someone take me home."  
  
"She's wiped out. Vince, you can us my car until she gets you yours, okay?" Gordie said and Vince sighed.  
  
"Fine. Give me the little demon." Chris handed me to Vince. I wrapped my arms around Vince's neck, and did the same with my legs around his waist. I rested my head on Vince's right shoulder as he carried me back to Ace and Gordie's cars.  
  
"It's cold. I'm cold." I whined with my eyes shut.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't strip off the dress before, you wouldn't be so cold." Vince said. I whined more.  
  
"Eyyyyeeeebbbbaaallllll, I'm coooollllldddd.." I whined like Melanie when she was tired. But Eyeball was already asleep in the back of Gordie's car. I made four-year-old crying noises.  
  
"Viiinnnnccceeee." I whined. He sighed and sat be down on the trunk of the car.  
  
"Elisa, give me the dress. I promised she won't ruin it anymore." Elisa gave Vince the wedding dress. Slowly and carefully Vince and Elisa dressed me, while I was half-asleep.  
  
"All better?" He asked and I nodded. He laid me in the front seat of Gordie's car. Vince drove, while Gordie sat in the back with Chris and passed out Eyeball. Gordie gave Elisa a goodbye kiss, as she, Billy, and Charlie got into Ace's car.  
  
That was the last thing I remember before I completely passed. Then I passed out in the poofy wedding dress, in the front with my shoeless feet, hanging out of the window. hanging out of the window. my shoeless feet, 


	6. How Sweet!

Chapter 6:

  
  


I awoke with Vince's smiling face at the window, giving me a cup of coffee. I was still in his car and still in Cheryl's dress. There was so much noise going on around me.

  
  


"What time is it?" I asked, my eyes barely open.

  
  


"I'd say about three, three thirty…"

  
  


"Where's Eyeball…" I said, taking the coffee, and laying my head back on the seat.

  
  


"Still sleeping in the back." I slowly turned my head to see Eyeball, sleeping in the weirdest position with drool on the side of his face.

  
  


"Very nice…" I said closing my eyes, and taking a sip of my coffee. Just then, Melanie hopped into the driver's seat.

  
  


"Hi mommy!" She said cheerfully.

  
  


"Hey Mel… How did you sleep?" I said, still barely wake.

  
  


"Good… Did you and daddy have a wedding?"

  
  


"If you can even call it that…"

  
  


"You look pretty…"

  
  


"Thank you sweetheart,"

  
  


"Except you're eyes have black stuff around them and it's making you look icky…" She said with an adorably sour face. Vince laughed at Melanie's honesty.

  
  


"Take it to kids to give you the harsh truth…" I said to him.

  
  


"Come on, get out…" He said opening the door.

  
  


"No, sleep good, wake bad…." 

  
  


"No, come on! I want to show you something…" I came out of the car uneasily. Vince had to hold me up as he brought me to my house that my step dad got me. He brought me inside and I was at a loss for words for once.

  
  


"Vince…" I gasped looking around my living room that had a beautiful peach and pink couch and a matching armchair. There was a cream colored carpet, and beautiful lamps on polished tables. There was even a coffee table with magazines on them.

  
  


"You like it?" He said with an enchanting smile. 

  
  


"I love it. You did all this?"

  
  


"Well yeah, but I forced the Cobras and your friends to help. My dad supplied the carpet and staple guns. And the couches are a donation from my grandmother. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Think of it as a wedding gift."

  
  


"Vince, it's the best gift ever." I said, about to cry. 

  
  


"There's more…"

  
  


"More? Vince this is too much."

  
  


"Come see your kitchen." He pulled me into the kitchen that was painted a beautiful white color; it had a new fridge, and dishes. The fridge was fully stocked, as were the cabinets. The dinning room had candlesticks and place mats on a beautiful, oval table, with elegant cushioned chairs. 

  
  


"Vince this is amazing, and way too much…" 

  
  


"But do you like it?"

  
  


"Of course I do, but how,"

  
  


"Okay, now for part 2…"

  
  


"Part 2?" He pulled me into a room painted light blue, and had all the furniture that was in my room when I stayed with Gordie five years ago. But everything was placed and painted to match the walls. 

  
  


"This is Melanie's room…"

  
  


"It's beautiful…" I said, tears forming. Then he brought me into another bedroom. 

  
  


"And the master bedroom…" He said opening the door. My room was painted a beautiful greenish-blue color, with a matching comforter on a queen-sized bed. There were brown nightstands, and a tall matching dresser. A mirror overlooked the dresser, and all of my clothes were already put away. Everything was so perfect.

  
  


"Vince I can't accept all this."

  
  


"Do you like it?"

  
  


"Vince… This is way too much…"

  
  


"But, do you like it?"

  
  


"Vince…"

  
  


"Just answer me…"

  
  


"Of course, I love it. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, but,"

  
  


"Then it's all yours. I won't take no for an answer."

  
  


"But Vince…"

  
  


"I just wanted to see your face when you saw it, and I have, so that's all I need." 

  
  


"I can't believe the work you put in and the money you must've spent."

  
  


"Don't worry about it. Most of it was donated for you two and the rest I paid for." 

  
  


"Thank you, so much. This means a lot to me…" I gave him a hug and a small kiss. Melanie came running in.

  
  


"Mommy, mommy! Did you see my room!"

  
  


"Yes sweetheart… It's beautiful."

  
  


"Vince let me help paint!" 

  
  


"I can see it all over your hands, now go wash up."

  
  


"Aw, mom…" She huffed and dragged herself out of the room. 

  
  


"Vince, this is amazing, I don't know how I am going to make it up to you…"

  
  


"You don't have to. I'm just glad you like it…"

  
  


"I love it." Just then, Eyeball trudged into the room.

  
  


"Hey hun, look at what Vince did for us…" I said. It took Eyeball a second to realize the room. 

  
  


"Whoa, it's all, like a real room…"

  
  


"Someone's sure quick on the uptake." Vince said.

  
  


"It's early…" I defended Eyeball. Why? I'll never know.

  
  


"Thanks Vince, everything looks awesome…" 

  
  


"No problem, I just wanted to do something nice for you…"

  
  


"Now, since I passed out, on my wedding night, we're just going to have to make do with this place…" Eyeball said, picking my up and putting me on the bed, while Vince and I laughed.

  
  


"I'll take Melanie for the day…" Vince laughed and closed the door. 

  
  
  
  


That whole week was like a honeymoon. My step dad even sent me enough money to see Eyeball and I. Melanie stayed with Gordie for the week. I made sure mom didn't hit on Eyeball, mostly because I was afraid that he'd flirt back. Faye is 10, Greg is 18, and Jared is 23. Mom still hasn't told me her real age. She insists that she's STILL 27… Bullshit, (cough, cough) 

  
  


When we came back, Melanie seemed glad to start living with her dad. To my surprise, Ace got the big fight between the Cobras and the Scorpions, rescheduled. I think Ali made him. YAY! So Eyeball would leave everyday, and come home every night, while Melanie started kindergarten, and I did wife things… Like, hang out with Vince all day and drink and smoke and cook dinner! (Smiles) I'd help Melanie with her homework and had dinner on the table when Eyeball got home. It was like playing house. Then, it all fell to pieces.

  
  


"Eyeball, I need to go food shopping tomorrow…"

  
  


"Yeah, and?"

  
  


"Well, I need you to give me some money…"

  
  


"Why don't you use your money?"

  
  


"My money? Uh, news flash numbnuts, I'm not working…"

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"Because you are, so can I have some money?"

  
  


"From?"

  
  


"From your ass. Your paycheck, where do ya think?" Eyeball was silent for a while.

  
  


"Eyeball…" He wouldn't look at me. "You did get a paycheck didn't you…"

  
  


"Of course."

  
  


"Can I see it?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"Because I don't have one…" 

  
  


"Why the fuck don't you have one! Your job is suppose to give you one!"

  
  


"Job?"

  
  


"Eyeball… Don't fuck with me… You do have a job, don't you…"

  
  


"Not exactly…"

  
  


"Not exactly?!? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

  
  


"I don't have a job."

  
  


"So where the hell have you been going everyday! Hanging out with Ace?"

  
  


"Was I not suppose to?"

  
  


"Eyeball you moron! You have a wife and a kid you need to support now…"

  
  


"Hey, I looked for a job…"

  
  


"And?"

  
  


"They wouldn't give me one…"

  
  


"Really? Why not?"

  
  


"Because I need at least a high school diploma to get one…"

  
  


"You didn't graduate high school!"

  
  


"Did I already tell you this story?" He said nervously.

  
  


"Eyeball, you had one more fucking year left!"

  
  


"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd have a five year old daughter and a wife by age twenty-two…"

  
  


"Great, now I have to get a job, and you have to be home schooled by a tutor." 

  
  


"No way that sucks…"

  
  


"Well you don't have an option. Oh, and everyday at nine you have to drive Mel to school and pick her up at twelve… Congratulations you're the mom now…"

"No way! Jess that is totally unfair…"

  
  


"Let me pretend I care… Okay, I'm done…"

  
  


"Damn it!"

  
  


"I'll arrange everything. Tomorrow you have to stay home so I can look for a job, then I'll find you a tutor." I sighed. How fucking great was this! My husband is a moron! 

That night, Eyeball would not touch me. He wouldn't even kiss me goodnight. In fact, he was being so immature about this that he slept on the couch! ARGH! I wish I didn't need his car, otherwise I'd fuck it up with a baseball bat, again!


	7. Sucky Husband

Chapter 7:  
  
The next day, I got up early and circled jobs I could do in the newspaper. I had to drive Melanie to school because Eyeball wouldn't get up. I went on several interviews but this town was so sexist! I couldn't get the job even if I had slept with the person who was in charge. Not that I was planning on resorting to that. When I stopped at Elisa's for lunch around twelve, I called Eyeball to make sure his ass was out of bed. He said he was on his way to pick up Mel, and that made me feel much better.  
  
Well, I finally got a job, a really crappy job. I was a waitress at were Teddy worked. He pulled some strings and got me the job, thank god for Teddy. I started right away, and had to change into a skimpy black skirt, and a cleavage-shoving top. He also made me wear long, slutty high heels.  
  
After a day of getting my ass pinched by gross men, having disturbing comments made about me, and getting really bad tips, I headed home. I asked my boss for an advance on my paycheck, and went home.  
  
The house was booming and I just didn't want to deal with any of it. I went inside and saw millions and millions of beer bottles around, cigarettes, lighters, matches, everything. The house was so trashed. I found Ace, Eyeball, Charlie, Billy, Vince, Cheryl, and a few people I didn't recognize and Cherry. Cherry? Cherry? Cherry!!! Oh, Eyeball is going to get it!  
  
"Oh hi Jess." He said smiling nervously. He stood up and tried to give me a kiss, but I held my hand out and stopped him.  
  
"Eyeball, I'm giving you to the count of three to get everyone out of this house."  
  
"Hun, I can't just,"  
  
"One."  
  
"Hey Eyeball, are you going to let your little wifey control you." A drunk Cherry said laughing.  
  
"Bitch, since when do you open your mouth for anything but a dick?" I said. I was so pissed off at Eyeball, and the little slut! And to top it off, I was tired, and still in that slutty outfit, and I just wanted to wash all the grim from guys hands off of me and go to sleep! The Cobras were smart enough to know I wasn't playing around.  
  
"Oh yeah, well." Vince smacked his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
"Eyeball, I want everyone out."  
  
"Jess. Be reasonable."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey Eyeball, Cherry's right, are you going to let the woman wear the pants and control you?" Ace said, obviously drunk.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I wear the pants in this house Jess, and I don't want them to leave yet!"  
  
"Are you yelling at me?"  
  
"God no. I would never yell at you." Eyeball said nervously. Oh man! He better be afraid!  
  
"Ace, get the fuck out of my house." I said, tired and pissed off.  
  
"Hey, we're Eyeball's guests not yours! We'll leave when Eyeball says to!" Ace said.  
  
"That's right! So you can go back to the corner you came from!" Cherry agreed, chewing her gum in her annoying way.  
  
"The corner I came from? Please. I have a No Skank Law in this house, and right now you're in violation of it."  
  
"I'm not the skank Jessika."  
  
"Really? Have you looked in the mirror lately, 'cause that's what we're seeing."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Like I'd speak for you? I'm sorry, I don't speak Whore."  
  
"You're the whore Jess."  
  
"Someone please shove something in her mouth that she can suck on." I said, extremely tired and fed up. When Cherry opened her mouth to reply to me, Vince, again, wisely shut her up.  
  
"Jess, they're not leaving!" Eyeball said firmly.  
  
"Fine. No more sex." I said and went into the bedroom, and slammed the door. I could hear his friends talking.  
  
"Oh." They all said in unison in a tone to indicate 'dammmnnnn'. And I heard some 'that sucks' whistling.  
  
"Eyeball, you really fucked up." Vince, said.  
  
"Guys, now you really have to leave." Eyeball said. Hmm, typically Eyeball. He doesn't do anything until you threaten his sex life. Unbelievable! Wait, where's Melanie? He better have picked her up. I came out of the room just as everyone was leaving. I checked for Melanie all over the house.  
  
"See Jess, everyone's leaving, no reason to take away sex." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him off of me.  
  
"Where's Melanie."  
  
"Melanie?"  
  
"Eyeball, where the fuck is my daughter?"  
  
"Our daughter is at school I think." I smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"EYEBALL! You were supposed to pick her up at noon! I even called you!" I sighed loudly and quickly called Gordie. He said he'd rush over and pick her up for me, while Eyeball pleaded for my forgiveness.  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry. I won't forget tomorrow." I didn't answer him. "Jess. Talk to me." I started to clean up the mess. I didn't want Melanie to see all this. "Jessie babe, please." He tried one more time. "Jess I said I was fucking sorry, what more do you want?"  
  
"I want you to be responsible and stop being such a worthless asshole!"  
  
"Worthless asshole?"  
  
"That's right Eyeball! You're a fucking dick head and you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself and I'm not going to deal with it!"  
  
"You're such a bitch."  
  
"I'm a bitch? You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"  
  
"Jess, I said I was sorry."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Fine! You fucking bitch." He said, took his jacket and left the house. I fell onto the floor crying. I hated myself for putting my life in this position. Gordie walked Melanie in the house and saw my crying. I didn't even pretend that I wasn't.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Do you have a boo-boo?" Melanie looked up at me with bright blue eyes.  
  
"Melanie, why don't you go into your room and start your coloring." Gordie said kneeling beside me.  
  
"Otay." She still didn't have her 'K's' quiet down yet. She walked slowly into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Jess, what happened?" Gordie asked.  
  
"I just can't do this! Eyeball isn't helping me at all, in fact he's making things a living hell. He just doesn't get it!"  
  
"It's okay, you'll always have me, you know that. You know that so many people would love to help you out whenever you need."  
  
"I need Eyeball's help and he is the one person that won't."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"We had a fight and he left. Probably out drinking. Could you believe he brought Cherry into my home? And he forgot to pick up Melanie, and I have to find him a tutor to help him finish high school, and work at Teddy's with all those disgusting men."  
  
"Just talk to him about it. He won't help you unless you ask for it."  
  
"Whatever. You should get going."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Okay, well you know you can call me or Chris any time."  
  
"Thanks Gordie." He smiled, kissed me on the forehead, then left. 


	8. Drunken Eyeball

Chapter 8:  
  
When I woke up the living room was spotless. Eyeball was asleep on the couch, but I was still mad at him, and I could've punched him. Gordie promised to drop off and pick up Melanie to and from daycare. Today, before work, I was interviewing people to tutor Eyeball. I left out of the door and noticed a bouquet or yellow roses, my favorite, on the stoop. I smiled, and picked them up to smell them. I turned back to look at Eyeball, then left.  
  
At a small coffee shop, I met several people. The first was a guy, Milton Clark. He was skinny and had huge glasses, and way too much dandruff. Did I mention he was had buck teeth? Gross!  
  
"Uh, hi Milton."  
  
"Whoa, are you who I'm tutoring?" He said with an awful laugh.  
  
"Um, no." Then he sneezed into a tissue. And to my utter grossness he stared into the tissue WAY too long. Oh my god, so gross. Eyeball would crush this guy with one finger. "Next!" I yelled.  
  
The next person was a tall blonde woman with boobs that made me feel inferior. She had perfect long legs and a size zero waist, and a beautiful face. Did I mention she was gorgeous? I hated her. "Next!" I yelled before she could speak. The next person was too much of a richie for Eyeball to respect. He was one of those douche bags from up on the View.  
  
The person I chose was a black hair woman who was as flat as a board so Eyeball would not be tempted. She reminded me of a librarian. She was hired, then I rushed to my crappy job and worked until eight. I picked up a few groceries, and brought them and the woman, Kathy, home.  
  
I put the food away, introduced her to Melanie, and started dinner. Eyeball walked in and didn't even notice Kathy. He just went straight to the bedroom. I excused myself from Kathy and went in to talk to Eyeball.  
  
"Eyeball, that woman Kathy out there is your new tutor."  
  
"Yay." He said sarcastically, and lying on the bed. I crawled on the bed, and lay next to him.  
  
"Thank you for cleaning and the roses." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, because he wouldn't look at me.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For cleaning up the living room and giving me my favorite yellow roses."  
  
"Oh, yeah. N-No problem... I guess I'm a little hung over from yesterday. I'm sorry by the way."  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry too."  
  
"I'll try to act more responsible."  
  
"And I'll try not to use sex against you." We both laughed a little then kissed. I crawled over him, and sat on his stomach facing him, with one leg on each side.  
  
"I mean, there's no sense in punishing both or us if only you screw up." I smiled and kissed him. I really do love Eyeball. I guess that's why I was so upset when I felt like he didn't care.  
  
"You know, Melanie is staying over at Gordie's tonight." I said kissing his neck.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. So when she leaves, we'll have the whole place to ourselves."  
  
"And what would we be doing Mrs. Chambers?"  
  
"Well, I thought." I paused and kissed his neck more. "That we'd play cards." I said, and stopped kissing him.  
  
"Cards?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got to play three-penny scat."  
  
"Cards? You're serious?" I couldn't help but to giggle.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Then I thought of playing chess later." I smiled.  
  
"No chess."  
  
"Speaking of no chest you've got to meet you're tutor."  
  
"Oh, that was mean." He laughed and kissed me.  
  
"Like you care." I kissed him back, then got off of him and went to the door. He got up and walked towards me.  
  
"Hey Jess. You weren't serious about playing cards were you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Eyeball met Kathy and promised me that he would try his best. And then for a month everything was perfect. He'd meet Kathy at her house from four to eight everyday. She showed me test and quizzes and he was doing s well. And Melanie made so many friends. Gordie, Chris, and Vince helped me out a lot. Then one day, Eyeball came home drunk and angry.  
  
"JESS! JESSIE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I ran into the living room, as he came in.  
  
"I'm right here Eyeball, whats the matter?" I asked, worryingly.  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know you little slut!" He said, and knocked over a table.  
  
"Eyeball, calm down what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you, you whore, sleeping with Ace!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ring a bell?"  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"So it's true!"  
  
"Of course not! Whoever told you that, is lying out of their ass! Eyeball I would never!"  
  
"Don't lie to me bitch!" He said and threw me into the wall. I moaned in pain.  
  
"Eyeball, I love you, I would never do anything like that. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"I've seen the way you've been acting around him lately."  
  
"That's because he was being a dick that one time, last month."  
  
"Dick? Dick! I bet you had some didn't you?" How dare he say this shit! I smacked him hard across the face. Big mistake. Eyeball punched me hard in my right eye. Then he grabbed me by my shoulders, pinned me close to the wall, and punched the hell out of my stomach. I hit the floor, coughing for air, when blood splattered from my mouth. He kicked me hard in the stomach.  
  
"Fucking slut." He said, lit a cigarette, then went into the bedroom, leaving me on the floor crying and spitting up blood. I fell asleep right there on the floor, to afraid to even go into my own bed. Thank god, Melanie was sleeping over her friend's house.  
  
The next morning I awoke in my bed with a huge black eye on my right eye. I cautiously went into the kitchen and saw Eyeball making breakfast with a cigarette in his mouth. I don't think that's sanitary. He saw me, and called out.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said smiling, but I didn't reply. "Whats wrong?" He asked innocently. Was he fucking insane?!? But I decided not to bring it up.  
  
"W-What are you doing up so early?" I asked nervously, I could feel my hands shaking.  
  
"I decided to get a jump on the day. I wanted to make us breakfast so we could have it together because we never do. Oh, and Melanie's friend, Cassandra's mom called, and I told her I'd pick up Mel at three."  
  
"That's. Great." I hesitated.  
  
"Are you okay?" I didn't respond. I guess I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? The fact that he kicked my ass yesterday bothered me? He put down his spatula, and walked over to me. Since I was facing the bedroom, my left side was toward him.  
  
"What's the matter?" He said, taking my chin in his hands, while I flinched nervously, wanting to cry. "Jess, are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried. He rotated my chin to see my whole face. That's when he noticed my eye.  
  
"Oh shit." He said, instantly remembering some of last night. I started crying, and that was the first time he ever cared about my tears.  
  
"Oh my god Jess, did I hit you?" He asked, afraid that he would do such a thing.  
  
"You don't remember." I whispered, crying more.  
  
"I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that." I moved his hand from my face quickly.  
  
"Leave me alone Eyeball. I'm taking Melanie back to Vegas with me." I said and went into the bedroom. I laid down on the bed and cried with my head down. I loved him so much, how could he do this to me. He came into the doorway and watched me cry for a long moment, but I didn't care. Then he came and laid down next to me.  
  
"Jessika, I am so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you took Melanie and left, but I hope you won't. I love you Jess." He looked me up and down, but my head was buried within my arms for me to notice much of anything. My shirt lifted up a little in the back, and there was a spot that was darkened. Eyeball came over and lay by me. He lifted the back of it more and revealed an enormous bruise on my back. I could feel him swallow hard. He let go of my shirt and stroked my hair with his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess, I can't say it enough. I really screwed up this time."  
  
"I didn't sleep with Ace." I said, still crying with my face concealed from him.  
  
"I know you didn't." He whispered.  
  
"How the fuck could you do this to me?" I cried more.  
  
"I am so sorry. Jessika, if I could take it back I would. Someone put this insane idea in my head, and you know how I lose my temper. That, plus drinking. I love you, you have to believe me. You mean the world to me, and I hope you'll forgive me Jess." All I could do was replay last night in my head over and over and remember how scared I was. I've never been so scared. Ever! He climbed off the bed and left the room. I have no idea what I should do. I love Eyeball so much. But how could I ever trust him again.  
  
A minute later I made a decision. I walked into the kitchen, where Eyeball sat at the table with his head in his hands and I could've sworn I saw his eyes tearing. He stood up quickly as I entered.  
  
"Eyeball, I love you. But if you ever touch me again, your ass is grass." I smiled, knowingly using Charlie's phrases.  
  
"Oh Jessie babe. Thank you so much Jessie. It will never happen again, I promise. I'm so sorry." He got on his knees and hugged my waist, his head against my stomach.  
  
"You were crying, weren't you." I said without a smile.  
  
"I was hysterical. And if you tell anyone."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I will. I will. Shut up. Just don't say anything. I've got a rep to protect."  
  
"Eyeball stand up." He did as I told, and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you." I said and kissed him.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"You know. I'm not suppose to pick up Melanie in hours." He said smiling and I kissed him passionately.  
  
"The toast is burning." I said.  
  
"What?" I pointed behind him at the toaster. "Oh shit!" He said as the toaster revealed yellow flames, with smoke at the top. I saw eyeball tried to fight it off with a fork, and then he finally unplugged it. I watched him laughing. He leaned back on the counter and laughed as well. "I can't make toast." He said laughing more.  
  
"That's okay, I love you anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'd have to think about it. I mean, a man who can't make toast. I don't know." He laughed again.  
  
"Come over here."  
  
"Not uh, you've got to catch me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah." I said running into the bedroom, Eyeball chasing after me. I laid on the bed and Eyeball joined me. He moved my hair away from my black eye. I guess he still couldn't believe what he did. He moved his fingers softly around it. Eyeball kissed it lightly, kept his fingers moving. We stayed like that for at least two and a half-hours. We've never done that before. Everything was always sex and booze and smokes with him. I guess he was growing responsible. 


	9. Death to Love

Chapter 9:  
  
A week later I had found out something. Something huge. I was hesitant to bring it up with Eyeball. I wasn't sure how he'd react. My eye was still bruised badly as was my back, and stomach, and I hadn't seen anyone but Kathy since I had gotten them. But my back was clearing away a lot faster. Chris stopped by on Friday, which was perfect, because he was my best friend when I was here about five years ago. Of course you can guess what the first thing he said to me was.  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Eyeball didn't hit you right?"  
  
"Of course not." (cough) Liar (cough)  
  
"So what happened? It looks pretty messed up, did you just get it?"  
  
"I got it a week ago. Eyeball, Vince, Charlie and I were playing football and I got kneed in the eye. It hurt like hell too." I hoped and prayed he bought it.  
  
"That's why girls don't play football." He patted me on my back. And I flinched in pain.  
  
"Sore back." I explained.  
  
Chris and I caught up and he spent some time with Melanie. I told him that we'd be fighting the Scorpions tomorrow night. He didn't seem too thrilled to hear about it. Then again, I wasn't too pumped for it either. I wasn't ready to put my life in danger.  
  
All day, Saturday I played with Melanie, telling her how much I love her. Eyeball called Kathy and asked if she could tutor him here so that he could be with Mel. She agreed and tutored him quickly. Eyeball was finishing up twice as fast as a senior year would take. Saturday night, Eyeball said he was going out to get supplies and that he'd come pick me up later. I got Melanie ready to stay over with Gordie and gave her a huge hug and kiss. Then I waited at my house for Eyeball to pick me up. It was like 12:00 when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jess?"  
  
"Chris? Whats up?"  
  
"The Cobras just left to fight the Scorpions and said they weren't picking you up."  
  
"Please tell me your joking."  
  
"Nope. I just heard them."  
  
"Shit! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard Billy ask, and Eyeball said he couldn't. Then Ace and Eyeball had a short, 'argument' on it, and they decided not to pick you up, then they left."  
  
"Shit, thanks Chris." I said, and hung up. I ran outside and Vince's car was gone. They had left without me. Shit! I looked down the block both ways, and saw Teddy's house. I ran down the three or four blocks and started banging on the door. Teddy came to answer it, in nothing but boxers.  
  
"Nice boxers." I said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting any company." I looked at the dirty, navy blue pick up truck.  
  
"Is this your truck?" I asked,  
  
"My dad's, yeah."  
  
"Give me the keys."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teddy don't fuck around, just give me the damn keys."  
  
"No Jess, what the hell?"  
  
"Teddy, I'm really sorry about this." I went into his house and looked all over for the keys. I found a pair on the kitchen counter, grabbed them and ran outside to the truck. Teddy followed, putting on jeans over his boxers. I got into the driver's seat while Teddy hopped into the passenger's side."  
  
"Jess give me the keys."  
  
"No Teddy this is a matter of life and death."  
  
"Jess, I'm going to get my ass kicked."  
  
"Does it look like I care at the moment?"  
  
I started the car. Teddy put on his seatbelt in fear of careless driving. I drove fast, making skid marks with every turn. Our heads jerked every time I stepped on the gas. I drove to the park, making sharp turns. I drove through the pavement-walking path and shrieked to a stop, at a huge water fountain in the center of the park. Teddy stayed in the truck as I ran out. I ran in front of the Cobras, as both gangs watched me.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing here?" Eyeball said.  
  
There were eleven Scorpions and eight Cobras. Each gang was equipped with knives.  
  
"Is that it? Where's the rest of you?" I asked the leader of the Scorpions, Eric. He laughed.  
  
"Cute. Very cute." He said looking me up and down with a smirk, and implying more then thinking my comment was 'cute'. Ten more Scorpions came out of the brush, those ten had guns.  
  
"Whoa, Eric what the hell is this?" Ace said walking up to him.  
  
"Your funeral." Eric said pulling out a gun and shooting toward Ace. I jumped onto of Ace's back as we slowly fell to the ground, missing the bullet.  
  
"Shit Eric!" Eyeball yelled. Eric pointed his gun again, as Ace and I stood up. I suddenly recognized one of the Scorpions.  
  
"Michael?" I asked. They all turned back to look at the boy with ashy brown hair.  
  
"Mike, you know this slut?" Eric said.  
  
"Hey." Eyeball said walking forward, but I stopped him, not taking my eyes of Mike. He walked up to me.  
  
"Jess." He said.  
  
"Jess who is this?" Ace asked as Eyeball stood there stunned.  
  
"It's Michael. Her old boyfriend." He said sounding upset and uncomfortable, as everyone looked at him.  
  
"This is why you came back to Castle Rock?" He asked me.  
  
"Hell no. Is this why you came with me? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was on a need-to-know basis."  
  
"And you didn't think I needed to know numbnuts?"  
  
Eric pointed his gun at me, and Michael told him to put it down. We walked up closely to each other. All the feelings I once had for him came rushing back into my mind while my husband stood uncomfortably behind me. I looked into his eyes. Hypnotized by the swirling colors of blue and light brown. Without thinking, I stood on my toes and kissed him softly, as memories came flowing back.  
  
Eyeball came at us angry, but was held back by Vince and Billy. When we release I gazed into his eyes again. I couldn't hear a thing. I felt my face light up and a shine in my eye. Everyone just stood there silently watching us. His eyes started to tear, as he kissed me once more. When he let go a tear streamed down his face. I concentrated on it and watched it roll off smoothly. I looked up at him in a confused way.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess."  
  
Mike said, raising his gun to my forehead. I hadn't noticed it at all since I was so distracted by his tears. Everyone was blown away and couldn't move. Then, the sound of a gun shot pierced through the air. 


	10. Bad News, Good News

Chapter 10:  
  
Blood splattered on my face and some fell onto my shirt. Mike dropped his gun and fell to the ground. A bloody bullet hole lay on the side of his temple. I looked behind me and saw Ace with a gun in hand. My eyes closed slowly as tears started to form and I turned back to Mike. I knelt down beside him, still in shock and in disbelief of what had just happened. I took two fingers and touched the blood covered wound on his head.  
  
His eyes were still open and everything. I took his gun that lay beside him and looked at it intently. Eyeball knelt beside me and tried to talk me into giving him the gun.  
  
"Jess, give it to me." He said softly as I cried more. I opened my eyes and pointed the gun to my head looking at Eric. "Jess, you don't want to do this." Eyeball whispered. I then pointed the gun towards Eric. I guess everyone was waiting for me to kill him. Then Eyeball looked at Eric.  
  
"Jess, give me the gun." He said, and completely blew everyone's minds. I gave it to him slowly and he put it in his pocket. I closed my eyes and leaned into Eyeball. I cried against his chest as everyone started to clear out. They knew there wouldn't be a fight tonight. Eyeball stayed there with me until 2:30. And I cried the whole time.  
  
"Do you want to start heading home now?" He asked me, and I nodded.  
  
"Can I have the gun." I asked, drying my tears. He cautiously handed it to me and I put it in my jacket pocket. I gave Michael one last kiss, and got up and walked to the truck with Eyeball. Teddy was fast asleep by now. Eyeball didn't say a word to me as he drove us to Teddy's house. We parked the truck and walked home together. We got into the house and I did not say one word to Eyeball. I walked into the bedroom and cried myself to sleep.  
  
For the next week I wasn't getting out of bed at all. I just wanted to cry all the time. I was also avoiding telling Eyeball what I had found out. He'd check up on me all the time, and even brought Melanie in. But I was dead. My first love, my best friend, my Michael, was dead.  
  
Monday morning I made myself get out of bed and go one with my life. I got ready for work, but before I left I sat Eyeball down, and told him what was going on.  
  
"Eyeball, I have to tell you something." He sighed disappointedly as if I were about to say something horrible and leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Before Michael died." I guess he thought I was telling him something completely terrible because he sat with his head in his hands, but he had to know.  
  
"Before Michael died. I found out something. Eyeball. I'm pregnant." He lifted his head slowly with an astonished look on his face, as if he was expecting me to say something else.  
  
"Oh thank God." He said and hugged me.  
  
"Wow, you took this better than I thought."  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that ever again! I thought you were going to say you fucked Michael or something..."  
  
"No way." I smiled, and it grew silent, then his eyes widened.  
  
"You're pregnant." He said, and I smiled more.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Holy shit." He said.  
  
"Eyeball, are you okay?"  
  
"We're going to have a kid?"  
  
"Uh news flash buddy, we already do have one."  
  
"But I mean like a baby."  
  
"Yeah well pregnancy usually leads to the birth of a baby."  
  
"I-It's mine, right?" I gave him a strange look.  
  
"No, it's the hot milkman's that I've been sneaking around with lately. Eyeball, of course it's yours you dip-shit." I laughed.  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"It's always polite to ask I guess."  
  
"My wife is pregnant. My Jess is pregnant!" I smiled and we stood up. Eyeball took me into his arms and kissed me.  
  
"Wow, I think that that is the best reaction I've ever gotten from you."  
  
"We have to go shopping for him!"  
  
"Him? Who said it was a boy?"  
  
"It's just got to be. Eyeball Chambers produces nothing but guys."  
  
"Have you forgotten about Melanie already?"  
  
"Well, I mean, besides her. She doesn't count because I wasn't there for the whole baby experience."  
  
"Uh huh. So you have a feeling it's a boy."  
  
"You know how guys are with this stuff. Having a boy is like getting laid. It has a certain pride to it, that you can show off to all the guys."  
  
"I can't believe you just compared having a boy to getting screwed. I am truly surprised. Only you could pull that off."  
  
"Thank you." He said proudly. That's my Eyeball!  
  
Later on that week we told everyone about the baby on the way. Now, I know what this meant, no smoking, no drinking, no fun. But that's the way it goes. On Friday, Eyeball and I hung out with the Cobras, and I hadn't seen Ace since he shot Michael. Eyeball and I sat on the hood of Ace's car. I sat as I usually did, in Indian style.  
  
"Jess, do you think it's a good idea to be sitting like that in your, um, condition?" Charlie said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Condition?" I said in a low voice, looking at him strangely.  
  
"She's pregnant, not handicapped you idiot!" Vince said, and I laughed. "But Cherry-Mc-Virgin here does have a point." Charlie scowled at Vince.  
  
"I appreciate the pussy concern of you guys, but I'm fine. I'm only a month along."  
  
"Pussy? Can she say that?" Billy whispered to Vince and Charlie, looking at me weird. Vince and Charlie shrugged and looked at me oddly also.  
  
"Guys," I sighed. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't fucking swear anymore! Jesus. You guys are acting like I'm a fucking leopard."  
  
"We jus' want you to be careful, that's all." Billy said.  
  
"Well, like I said, I appreciate your lame ass concern and everything, but I'm fine. Now, lets go have some fun. Mailbox baseball, anyone?" I smirked.  
  
"Alright." They all agreed.  
  
When I hopped off the hood, Charlie, Vince, and Billy ran over. Charlie came first and tried to help me into the car. I made a sour face at him, and they backed off. I knew they were trying to help and everything, but they're really acting pussy. 


	11. Completely Out Of Line

Chapter 11:  
  
It was like that forever. In my second month of being pregnant, everything got rocky again. Eyeball slammed the front door. And I ran from the kitchen to the living room to see what was going on.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fuckin' fine!" He yelled.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!" He stormed into the bedroom and slammed himself onto the bed. I went to the doorway, staring at him, trying to figure out what could be wrong. He must've heard me because he came up to the door quickly and shut it in my face. I opened the door as Eyeball lay on his back in the bed.  
  
"Eyeball, what happened?" I said, genuinely concerned. He sighed loudly and turned on his side, his back to me. I lay down next to him in the bed, stroking his back lightly with my fingers. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" I asked, kissing his neck lightly. He turned over sharply and I stopped. He crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately. His hands were all over me, and he was kissing me as if he was really angry. This didn't feel right. I hated it, so I stopped him.  
  
"Eyeball, stop."  
  
"Jess. No." He whined, still giving me kisses. I pushed him off my lips for a minute.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing! I had a fuckin' bad day, and all I want to do is be with you!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but not until you tell me what happened." He sighed heavily.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch."  
  
"Whoa, Eyeball, hold on. All I want is for you to talk to me."  
  
"And all I want is for you to sleep with me, but we don't always get what we want."  
  
"Hey, don't be a dick to me, just because you day wasn't perfect."  
  
"Wasn't perfect? It was fuckin' hell! But you couldn't have the slightest idea of what hell is!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Try working in killing high-heels, in a slutty outfit with big, disgusting men grabbing your ass all the time, and then you can talk to me about having a bad day."  
  
"Whatever Jess. I'm just saying, could you stop being a fuckin' asshole?"  
  
"I'm the asshole? All I did was ask you whats wrong. I'd rather know what happened then to have you bang me like you're a fuckin' rapist."  
  
"Eat shit."  
  
"You eat shit!" He stormed out of the room angrily and I ran after him.  
  
"Eyeball, what the hell is up your ass?"  
  
"I had a bad day! What? I'm not allowed to be fuckin' pissed off?!"  
  
"Then talk to me about it. Don't try to ignore it with sex!"  
  
"What'd you know, anyway?" He mumbled.  
  
"I swear Eyeball, you're like PMS-ing. If I didn't know you had a dick, I'd swear you were a fuckin' broad!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, fuckin' slut." He murmured.  
  
"What was that?" I said, placing my hands on my hips. Eyeball turned to face me.  
  
"I called you a fuckin' slut."  
  
"Oh please. If anything, you're the slut!"  
  
"Me? Yeah okay."  
  
"Should I bring up Cherry, Amy, Jean."  
  
"Hey! Watch it Jess!" He yelled only inches away from my face. "I don't care about the other two sluts. But if you say one more fuckin' thing about Jean, I'll kill you, I swear it!" I could've been afraid, and maybe I was a little, but I was angrier that he was going to just forget about this without telling me. And I had to admit I was pretty jealous that he still cared for Jean, even though I still cared for Michael. He glared at me intently.  
  
"You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I still love her! I didn't break up with her. She was killed! You have no idea what that's like!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't know what it feels like to have someone you love be murdered. Michael still would be here if it wasn't for goddamn Ace!"  
  
"He was trying to protect you!"  
  
"It was a hell of a lot more than you did! Did you stand there when Jean needed you too?" I said, my eyes tearing. He smacked me hard across the face. My cheek stung with pain.  
  
"I'll kill you Jess. I fuckin' swear! Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Don't fuckin' hit me!" I yelled.  
  
"Well don't open your damn mouth and you won't get smacked!"  
  
"Are you threatenin' me?"  
  
"I knew I should've married Cherry. I could've been rid of you and your fuckin' kid!" I smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"Don't you say shit about her you fuckin' dick!" I yelled, and he grabbed my wrists tightly.  
  
"Did you just fuckin' hit me? I don't think that was too smart Jess. Considering you're talkin' shit about Jean. I told you I'd kill you if you ever said anything about her again! She wasn't some slut like you!"  
  
"I'm not a slut you asshole, now let go of me!"  
  
"Please Jess. You're like the biggest slut I know! You've slept with me, made out with my brother, I have no doubt in my mind that you and Mike did shit, all the years you were gone, when I never knew I had a kid. And to think, I thought when we got married it would stop, but no. Then you fuckin' kiss Mike when I'm right fuckin' in front of you!" He slammed me hard against the wall.  
  
"Ow." I said in pain, then looked into his eyes. "Like you're any better? You slept with me, and then broke up with me to band Cherry. Then when I took you back, you fuckin' sleep with Cherry! And when I came back you didn't even have the common knowledge to tell her that you were engaged to me! Not to mention, that you were sleeping with Jean behind Vince's back, and Ace's back! You screwed your best friends' girl Eyeball! You're no better!" He glared at me, his eyes flaming.  
  
"I told you to leave Jean alone!" He threw me onto the floor, and I smashed right into our glass table in the living room, shattering it to pieces and cutting myself everywhere. When I got up, my face and arms were all cut and bloody, Eyeball punched me in my right eye. I held my eye, and stood there, to show I wasn't afraid of him.  
  
Then he punched me in the stomach. I'm his wife and I'm two months pregnant and he punches me in the stomach? What the hell is wrong with him? I hunched down instinctively and held my stomach, then he punched my face and gave me a bloody nose. He stopped and breathed hard, looking at me. I stood up straight and wiped my nose once. (Not that it helped the blood from rushing out)  
  
"You're fuckin' chicken shit." I said to him, returning a glaring stare. Then he took out his switchblade. Black handle, painted with flames, and a long sharp blade. He slashed it at me quickly, but I leaned back and it missed me.  
  
I fell backwards onto the couch, afraid that Eyeball would really use the blade on me. He leaned over me, his eyes never leaving mine. One hand held his body on the couch as he leaned. He looked at me, and it looked as if his eyes were tearing, and I saw one twitch for a split second. Then, he jabbed the blade into my right thigh. I screamed in dyer pain. He pressed it deep, and stood up straight. I pulled the switchblade quickly from my thigh, gritting my teeth to help the screaming. I slashed it at him quickly and got one good, long cut from a little above his eyebrow, to a little below his bottom lid. He yelled and covered his left eye quickly. I threw the blade behind the couch and pressed down hard on my thigh. Then Ace ran into the house.  
  
"What the fuck is goin' on over here? I just heard you's all screamin' all the way from Vince's."  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Eyeball stood up, his eye still covered. We both wanted to scream in pain but refrained from doing so.  
  
"Holy shit. Jess what the hell did you do to him?" He said, looking at me. My face was cut from the glass table and my nose was bleeding. Blood was quickly gushing through my fingers from my right thigh, and my right eye was starting to swell. Ace came over to me, about to attack me like Eyeball had.  
  
"Ace stop!" Eyeball said, swing Ace's direction.  
  
"Eyeball she completely fucked up your eye." Ace sighed.  
  
"Jesus Ace." I said looking at Ace in disgust.  
  
"Ace, I tore her up worse." Eyeball said, looking at me sympathetically.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll drive you two morons to the hospital. We'll tell the guys and everyone that Eric attacked the both of you. Got it?" He looked at me. "And if you tell someone otherwise, you're dead." 


	12. Hospital

Chapter 12:  
  
Ace carried me to his car and I was rushed into the emergency wing for my leg, while Eyeball was treated for his eye. My wounds were cleaned and bandaged, and my thigh was examined. Charlie's uncle was kind of okay. He was just as Fuzzy had described him about five years ago.  
  
I was lying in the hospital bed, when the Cobras came in. They were quiet and that made me nervous.  
  
"Jess, what the hell happened?" Vince asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Okay, okay. Eyeball and I were talking when Eric and two other Scorpions came in and attacked us out of nowhere. They must've followed Eyeball home." (cough lie cough).  
  
"Eyeball did this, didn't he? I'm going to fuckin' kill him!" Vince shouted.  
  
"No, no. It wasn't him. If you didn't notice, Eyeball got hurt too. It was Eric, I swear it."  
  
"I'm going to see what that asshole, Eyeball, has to say about this." Vince said, and left the room with Billy and Charlie. Ace stayed behind.  
  
"Wise choice Jessie." Ace said and I instantly remembered when he came into the house. What a dick!  
  
"I'm really sorry that jerk did that, and I'll see to it that he pays." Ace grinned, knowing that he didn't mean it. He sickened me. I got out of bed, wearing my blood stained jeans, and a black bra. I didn't give a shit. I went to the window, turned my back to him, and started outside. Suddenly, I felt his warm, strong hands on my shoulders. His touch was terrifying and sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
"You know Jess." He pause, moving his hands all over my arms and stroking my back with his fingers. "I would never hurt you." He said in a soft yet raucous voice. Ace kissed my neck, as a single tear streamed down my face.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said quiet, yet stern. His hands moved to my bare stomach.  
  
"Let me tell you, if you're looking for an escape from Eyeball, you can always call me for a good time, babe." He said and kissed my cheek quickly. Then he left. I wiped the tears that started to fall. Ace is such a dick. I just can't believe he just did that. I started to change into my hospital gown, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away!" I shouted to whoever was there. I heard the door open, close, then footsteps that stopped at the bed. I was folding my jeans and putting them on the chair with my back turned to the person. I took off my bra and put on the gown. Finally, I turned around to see Eyeball there. I didn't say anything, I just got into the hospital bed.  
  
"Jess." He said, but I didn't look at him. "Jess." He repeated, now kneeling beside me.  
  
"I told them Eric did it. Now leave." Was all I said.  
  
"Jess, I am so sorry."  
  
"Sure you are Eyeball. Just like last time, right?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"I just snapped. You know I love you." I finally looked at him. His left eye wasn't bandaged like I had seen before. Instead, there was a thick scar that ranged from a little above his eyebrow, to a little below his eye.  
  
"You punched me in the stomach."  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I am two months pregnant, and you punched me in the stomach. I don't even care that you fuckin' stabbed me! For all we know I might have a miscarriage now." He didn't say anything back. I guess he didn't know what to say, exactly. "If you don't leave the house by the time I return from the hospital, Melanie and I will leave." I said, with tears streaming down my face. Eyeball went to touch my face, but I smacked his hand away. His eyes started tearing but I didn't show any emotion toward it. He took my hand with his.  
  
"Please don't do this Jess, I love you. I'll be better, I promise."  
  
"You really fucked me Eyeball, and I can't stay with you if you're going to do this again."  
  
"I won't, I'm sorry." At this point, a single tear rolled down his face, but that's it.  
  
"You said that last time."  
  
"Please don't do this to us. We can fix it."  
  
"You did this Eyeball, it's your fault. And I'm not so sure we can fix it. How do I know you won't do this again, or do it to Melanie."  
  
"I would never do this to Mel. And I'm sorry I did this to you. I love you so much."  
  
"Eyeball, how the fuck could you do this to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"And all because you wouldn't talk to me?"  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Then why? Why the hell would you hurt me, I love you."  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I was mad at myself. That's why."  
  
"Yourself? For what, and why would you take it out on me? What the hell did I do?"  
  
"Nothing. You didn't do anything. It's what I did."  
  
"Well, what the hell was it?"  
  
"I. I." He stammered.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I, cheated on you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kathy was tutoring me, and I was so mad that you still loved Mike, so."  
  
"I can't fuckin' believe you! That's it Eyeball. I'm moving back to Vegas with Mel. Keep the damn house if you want. I can't even stand to look at you." I said, snatching my hand away, as another tear trickled down his face.  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry. When I came home, I was so disgusted with myself, because I love you. And I figured that if I just ignored it, it would go away." I was having pounding pains right in between my eyes, and I pressed the area with my index finger and my thumb as tears fell rapidly from my eyes.  
  
"I hate you so much. I-I can't even talk to you right now. Eyeball, just leave, please." He closed his eyes, then got up and left the room, as Gordie, Elisa, Chris, Ali, and Teddy came into the room.  
  
"Oh my God, Jess, are you okay?" Elisa said, as I wiped my tears. I managed a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What the hell happened?" Teddy asked.  
  
"The Scorpions got to Eyeball and I. Thank God that Mel was at a friends house." I said, with a smile, but all I wanted to do was cry.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Ali asked me.  
  
"Actually I would love some water, thanks Al." She smiled and nodded, while Elisa and her went to get some for me.  
  
"Wow. So where are you hurt?" Teddy asked. It wasn't until then that I noticed Gordie and Chris were being unusually quiet.  
  
"Um, well, I was thrown into our glass table by Eric, that's where these cuts are from." I said pointing to my face and my arms, there were so many! "Um, then I was punched in the eye, and the nose, and the stomach." I said as there faces looked disgusted and worried. My nose was a little swollen and I had a really bad black eye.  
  
"And what about your leg?" Gordie asked. "The doctor said something happened to your leg."  
  
"Oh, well. One of the Scorpions had taken a blade out and jammed it into my thigh. But it's bandaged right now, so you really can't see it."  
  
"Ouch." Teddy said, with a sour face.  
  
"But just so I don't put Mel or this new kid in danger, I've decided to move back to Vegas."  
  
"Wait, you were punched in the stomach. Is the baby okay?" Chris asked.  
  
"I. I don't know yet. I'm going to find that out soon." Then Charlie's uncle came in with Elisa and Ali. I took my water, but the doctor said that everyone had to leave, and they did. Except for Chris. He asked the doctor if he could speak with me alone for a second, and I suddenly grew afraid.  
  
"Jess, did Eyeball do this?" Chris blurted out right away.  
  
"No, I told you, it was the Scorpions."  
  
"Jess, I know my brother is violent, tell me that he did this if he did."  
  
"Chris, he didn't. I would tell you if he did."  
  
"I know his work Jess. It's usually the eye, stomach and back. Those are his targets."  
  
"Chris, it wasn't Eyeball, I promise."  
  
"But you'll tell me if he does, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear." He looked at me intently for a second, then gave me a kiss on the cheek, then left. 


	13. And Then There Was None

Chapter 13:  
  
I was tested that day to determine if I had lost the baby or not. I wasn't going to find out until eight the next night. I was just about to get some sleep, when Eyeball crawled through my window. It had been an hour from when I was tested, and it was now nine. I haven't gone to sleep this early since I was nine years old.  
  
"Eyeball what the hell are you doing?" I said, leaning up on my elbows.  
  
"About an hour ago, when you were being tested, I got this sudden image that the baby was a boy."  
  
"Eyeball." I said, not really wanting to see him.  
  
"Then I panicked and I had to go shopping for him." Eyeball pulled out baby clothes from a bag he was carrying. They were all cute, but he was crazy.  
  
"Eyeball." I repeated.  
  
"Then it hit me. I might not even be able to be around him because of the way I've been acting toward you. So I'm going to stop. I just need you to give me one more chance, to show you I can do this. I'm going to stop drinking, and stop smoking, and get a new tutor so I can finish up the last month of schoolwork. And I'll get a job. But all I need is for you to take me back."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. Eyeball, I can't."  
  
"Jess, please. I can't imagine my life without you and Melanie and this new kid. One more chance. I love you."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"What can I do, to show that I mean it."  
  
"I don't know." He sighed, and looked around.  
  
"I will do anything for you to believe me. I'll carve Jess into my arm if you want me to. Do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"Okay, okay. That's what I'm doing."  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"No, no, I am. I have to show you that I mean it." Eyeball took out a blade. Different from the one he used on me. This one was all black and said 'Cobras' on it in red letters. He started craving my name on his forearm, the part where his palm was facing the ceiling. He made noises of pain.  
  
"Eyeball. stop."  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, done." He said, throwing the knife down. "There. What else can I do?" He asked me.  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"I'll. I'll."  
  
"Eyeball."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Eyeball!" I yelled, get flustered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything."  
  
"Jess, how can I prove that I love you? How can I show you how much I adore the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh, or how cute you look when you're sleeping or how your face lights up when you're having fun? How?" I smiled with tearful eyes, staring at my completely vulnerable husband.  
  
"I think you just did." I smiled, as did he.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He came over to me and we kissed. I wasn't exactly sure if I should've forgave him or not, but I did. 


	14. Shame On Ace

A/N: Hey everyone! I know these chapters are like more depressing then the others. Sorry, just bare with me. I promise to make it up to you all by the end of the story! :)~ , Anyway, tnaks to everyone whoe's R/R! And now, we continue with our story!  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
I found out the test results two weeks later when I was sent home with Eyeball. I got home and slowly opened the envelope. Reading the results to myself, I was in pure shock.  
  
"What? What is it?" Eyeball asked. "Is it bad?" He asked me again. I started crying. "We lost him." Eyeball said, and dropped the bag that was in his hand.  
  
"Eyeball, no, he's okay." I smiled.  
  
"What? Really?" I nodded and showed him the letter. Thank God, my kid was okay.  
  
Eyeball finished his schoolwork in my third month and got a job by my fourth. Eyeball didn't hit me or even yell at me during the rest of my pregnacy. I had the kid a week late and everyone was there. All of the Cobras, including Ace, and my siblings, and Gordie and everyone else came.Eyeball was right, it was a boy. We named him Jason.  
  
A month after Jason was born, Eyeball started drinking again, a lot.He has hit me a coupld of times really badly, but never while the kids were around of in the same room. He wouldn't dare do it to the kids or even in front of them. Melanie was five now and who knows who she would tell.  
  
At least twice a month Eyeball had an outburst. But only when he was drunk. I never threatened to leave again. I guess I was afraid to. I was afraid to be alone, without Eyeball. I mean, if I wasn't here in Castle Rock, with Eyeball and the Cobras, then who was I?  
  
A week after Eyeball beat me up pretty badly, Ace stopped by the house. Elisa and Gordie had taken the kids to the park for the day so I could finally have sometime alone, or so I thought.  
  
"Oh, hi Ace, Eyeball isn't here, he's at work." I said, straightening up the house. Ace and I were on pretty good terms right now.  
  
"No he isn't." Ace said that menacing voice of his. He came into the house and sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes he is." I said, putting Melanie's toys in her room.  
  
"No. He's out screwin'. He's screwin' everyone but you Jess." He said slowly, then took a sip of his beer that he had in his hand.  
  
"You're nauseating." I said, trying not to take what he said into too much consideration.I was more afraid that I believed Ace.  
  
"Oh you don't believe me? I can name you all three girls." I stood stifly for a minute, then continued cleaning.  
  
"Ace, shut up you asshole." I said not in an angry way.  
  
"Cherry, Cheryl, and Ali."  
  
"Ali?" I said, raising a brow. "Ace, isn't she your girlfriend."  
  
"Okay, so maybe not Ali, but the ot her two."  
  
"You're drunk." I said shaking my head at his stupidity.  
  
"I know he banged that Kathy girl." He said. His words felt like a knife piercing through my stomach. He walked over to me slowly, placing his hands on my hips. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get back at him. Have an affair of your own. Why should Eyeball have all the fun?" I had to admit I had thought about it before, but not with Ace.  
  
"Ace." He turned me around and kissed me hard on the mouth. His kissed was harsh and sour. He moved me forward and onto the couch, he continued to kiss me as he lay atop me. I tried to push him away.  
  
"Ace, stop!" But he wouldn't listen, he just kept at it. His kiss tainted with beer and force and his hands unbuttoning things. I hated it, but as hard as I tried I couldn't push him off or way. I couldn't escape. I screamed and he covered my mouth, and then my screams were useless. Tears escaped my eyes as Ace raped me on the couch in my living room. It was frightening and painful. I didn't want any of this! Why didn't he just stop! I cried more, but Ace didn't seem to care.  
  
When he was done, he left, and that was that. He had his way and left me there. And the worst part was I knew I couldn't anyone. Eyeball would take it the wrong way and like kill me, or he'd confront Ace, and Ace would kill him, then me. I was screwed, in more ways then one. There was nothing I could do, and Ace knew it. He just knew it.  
  
Ace must've told Eyeball because I week later he came home and beat the shit out of me. Worse than he's ever had before. I tried to explain that I was raped but he didn't listen. I had no one to turn to. I was alone. Seeing Ace or any of the Cobras was an unbearable task.  
  
Eyeball forced me to come to the lot with him one night, when Melanie and Jason were with Chris. I just knew all of them knew what happened, they were acting weird, although I'm unsure of what story they knew. I had no doubt in my mind that they knew Eyeball hits me sometimes, but I don't know if they know how bad or how often. Now, Eyeball bruises up my back, thighs, and stomach the worst. That way, they couldn't be easily seen. He almost never hit me or did anything to me where someone could see. I have a feeling Chris or someone asked him about it.  
  
"H-Hi guys." I said nervously, sitting in between Vince and Eyeball on the hood of Vince's car.  
  
"Hi Jess." They all said quietly. I looked at Ace who licked his lips and grinned at me, I was so disusted that I looked at my hands. Eyeball put his arm around me. 


	15. To Trust A Vince

A/N: PLEASE don't hate me for that last Chapter! You'll see by the end of this! Tell ya what, I'll do you all a favor, by maybe lightening things up, during the depressing Chapters. I'm just so sick of everything being so. predictable, ya know? Like, "oh I love you Ace," "I love you too 'Karen'!" And blady blady blah! I mean, C'Mon! That NEVER happens! Hehehe, but trust me, if you guys aren't happy with the story by the end of this sequel, I'll make it up to you by writing a great, HAPPY, fanfic, (with some drama and conflict, of course) Okay? So please forgive me guys, you know I luv ya all! Special thanks to everyone who's been reading this! Oh and by the way, if any of you EVER find yourself like Jess, don't be a moron like her! Leave the bastard! ::Smiles:: ~ The BliSh Lady!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Now, at the moment, I didn't have any bruises or cuts that anyone could see. I think they all figured Eyeball had stopped, but he hadn't. Whenever Eyeball did have an outburst, he'd be sweet and romantic the next day. He seemed so sincere each time that I guess a part of me really wanted to believe that he'd change.  
  
For almost a month, Eyeball didn't hit me. I guess it was because we had our one-year anniversary. Which only meant that we were stuck deeper in all this shit. Eyeball came home yelling, and scaring me half to death.  
  
"JESSIE!!!!!!" He screamed, and I knew what was coming.  
  
"What's wrong Eyeball?" I said sheepishly. It was no use trying to calm him down anymore.  
  
"Jess, I'm so sorry." He said, getting on his knees and hugging my waist, his head on my stomach. I was extremely confused.  
  
"Eyeball what's going on?"  
  
"Oh Jess, I don't know why I didn't believe you."  
  
"Eyeball, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ace, I can't understand why I believed him over you. That fuckin' dick! Oh Jess, it must've been terrible for you!"  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
"And to have my jackass self, think you cheated on me, and then beat the shit out of you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Eyeball, it's okay, I'm over it." I said, lying a little.  
  
"No, and I made you hang around him. What the hell was I thinking?" His eyes started tearing, and I was out of my mind with confusion. I got on my knees and held the sides of his face. "Eyeball, I'm fine now. I'm okay." He just shook his head, as a tear fell. "Oh Eyeball, I don't know why you're upset by this now, it's over, and nothing can be done about it."  
  
"Yes, there can. I'm going to fuckin' kill him!" He said enraged.  
  
"No Eyeball, don't! He's my best friend."  
  
"He raped my wife."  
  
"I'm okay. Really, don't start something you'll regret. I need you, and so do the kids."  
  
"I have to do something."  
  
"You haven't for a few months, so why bring it up now, it's in the past."  
  
"But."  
  
"Eyeball, I'm fine. Let's just leave it alone okay?" Eyeball sighed. "Okay?" I repeated, and he nodded. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Although I wondered what brought this up.  
  
A month later Eyeball had an outburst. My back was completely fucked up, as was my thighs. Week after week had gone by and his beatings started getting worse. But by now, Eyeball grew smart and hit me where I could cover it with clothes.  
  
I was undressing in the room one day, when someone came in. I was in tight blue jeans and a black bra. Quickly, I turned around to see Vince.  
  
"Oh, sorry Jess." He said then quickly glanced at my back. It was bruised all over, and had some cuts too. I quickly pulled on a pink t-shirt.  
  
"T-That's okay Vince." I said nervously, hoping he wouldn't bring up my bruises. He walked over to me with a worried look on his face. Looks like I wasn't that lucky.  
  
"What's the matter?" I pretended not to realize that he had seen my bruises.  
  
"What happened to your back?" He said, fearful he knew the answer.  
  
"Nothing, I just bump into things a lot."  
  
"Back first?"  
  
"Uh, no. I fell down some stairs yesterday, so it could've been from that." Okay, so it wasn't the best lie. I smiled then went to walk out of the room.  
  
"Bullshit, what the fuck happened?" Vince's voice was toneless. I felt hot, painful tears behind my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to stop them. "I told you, I'm careless." I tried the lie again. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Let me see." A tear streamed down my face and I closed the door. Vince sat on the bed and I lifted up the back of my pink shirt so he could see my back better. It must've looked worse, or maybe he didn't get a good look before. He didn't say anything for what felt like forever. I pulled my shirt down and sat next to him. Every time a tear fell, I'd wipe it away quickly, ashamed of them. Vince just stared straight ahead, not blinking.  
  
"So he hits you." He said, all the life drained from his voice. It looked as if he was fighting tears as well, although he wouldn't look at me.  
  
"It's not that bad." I said smiling, trying to keep from crying.  
  
"Where else do you have them?" He still wouldn't look at me.  
  
"Everywhere." He quickly turned his head and looked at me, his expression shocked and worried. I laughed a little as tears rushed out.  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"I don't know if I should."  
  
"Please Jess. I have to see how bad he's hurting you." I nodded, and stood. I took off my shirt and the only thing Vince was looking at were my bruises. Huge purple ones covered my stomach, arms, and back. Long, switchblade cuts followed them. A medium bruise rested slightly above my right breast.  
  
"There's more." I said, my voice trailing. I unbuttoned my jeans, and showed Vince my thighs. There were more bruises all over my thighs, and around the hole, Eyeball made with the switchblade that one time. There was another hole like that, except not as deep, on my hip. "It's pretty much the same on the back of my thighs." I said, and pulled up my jeans.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fuckin' kill him." I sat down beside him.  
  
"Vince, you can't mention this to anyone."  
  
"Shit Jess, I can't just not do anything. He shouldn't be doing this, why do you let him do this?  
  
"Eyeball's a strong guy. Me against him?"  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
"A while ago. I'm used to it by now."  
  
"You shouldn't be used to it. Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" "I thought you knew."  
  
"Thought I knew? How could you possibly think I could've known?"  
  
"Everyone else does."  
  
"And no one's helping you? None of the Cobras? Gordie? Chris?"  
  
"Gordie and Chris and them don't know. The Cobras do though. Do you think those pussies would go against an enraged drunk Eyeball?"  
  
"What about Ace."  
  
"Ace! Ace? Are you shittin' me? Ace fuckin' raped me, he's not going to help me."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Vince you didn't know any of this?"  
  
"No. I mean I knew you guys argued a lot, but I didn't think he'd actually hit you. And Ace, that mother fucker. I can't believe that rat fuckin' bitch screwed you. I'm going to kick his ass. He is dead."  
  
"Vince please. If you bring this up to anyone especially Ace and Eyeball, I'll get it for sure. Eyeball would kill me, and I mean really kill me."  
  
"Has he ever hit Melanie?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Good. Because if he ever laid a finger on her, I'd send him to his grave. And Jason?"  
  
"Nope. Just me."  
  
"Does he hit you around them?"  
  
"No, never. And he only hits me when he's drunk."  
  
"Look at you! His ass has got to be drunk all the time."  
  
"That reminds me, he'll be home soon."  
  
"Good, I'll fuck him up right here." Vince said flicking out his silver switchblade.  
  
"No Vince. You can't. I'll get thrashed."  
  
"You are thrashed."  
  
"Please promise me you won't do anything or say anything, at least for now."  
  
"Jess. I." I took the sides of his face in my hands and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Please Vince. Please." I said, and he slowly nodded. "Thank you so much." I gave him a hug. Slowly we released looking at each other. He leaned in and I stood on my toes, and we kissed slowly .When we released we just sort of looked at each other.  
  
"I should uh, go."  
  
"Yeah." I said softly.  
  
"You'll tell me if he hits you again right?"  
  
"Sure." I said in a light tone and Vince left. I sat on my bed, trying to figure out what had just happened. I pulled on my pink shirt and thought about it. I had just kissed Vince. Oh man, what was I doing? Ten minutes later I was in the kitchen and it had started to rain. Like pouring rain. 


	16. Take My Breath Away

Chapter 16:  
  
The rain fell heavily, and I felt so alone in the house. Safe, but alone. The whole house was dark. I was in the kitchen washing the dishes, thinking about everything. Finishing up, I cleaned off the table, then sat down with my head in my hands. Oh man, what was I getting into? Things were already so complicated with the Cobras, but now Vince? It's bad enough I'm married to Eyeball, and that thing with Ace, but now Vince? I wish I knew what to do. I wish this would just all go away. Its too much crap.  
  
I couldn't help feeling like this is what Jean must've felt like. As if I was living her life. I bet Eyeball never hit her though. I got up and started picking up Melanie and Jason's toys by the living room. I stood up and caught my breath. Vince was at the screen door, soaking wet in the pouring rain. His hands were placed on the screen and he was just looking at me. I carefully placed the doll and the bottle on the table, not taking my eyes off of Vince.  
  
I slowly walked over to the door, unsure of everything. Now the screen-door separated us. We looked at each other in silence. I opened the door and went right into the rain and Vince's arms. We kissed slowly with the cold rain drenching us. A lot of thoughts rushed through my mind at that moment, but that didn't stop me. When we released I looked at him intently.  
  
"Vince, I don't know what I'm doing." I told him softly.  
  
"Don't think about it so much," He whispered and kissed me again. We backed into the house, still kissing, and sat on the couch. We stopped, and he just looked at me.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I can't." I said getting up, and walking back to the front door, looking at the rain, wanting to cry. He walked over to me, put his arms around my waist, and his lips by my ear.  
  
"Jess, the last thing I want to do, is make you do something you don't want to." He whispered and let go of my waist. I turned to face him and looked at Vince, unsure of what he was going to do. Then, to my surprise he left, and went into the freezing rain. Looking back at me, then going into his house. I could feel my stomach fluttering. I was anxious and scared and confused.  
  
I cried in my bed for an hour, as the rain pressed on. Then it hit me. I dried my tears and ran outside, letting droplets fall down my face. I ran to Vince's front door, and stood there for a minute. Without thinking, I just walked in. Quietly moving about the house, I found Vince's room. He was lying in his bed, back to the door. I quietly knocked on the opened door and he glanced my way. Surprised and shocked he got up. I walked over to him, not saying anything, and kissed him. Then in the middle of everything, he stopped me.  
  
"Jess, we can't. I thought we could, but it just wouldn't be right." He said, and he was right. I couldn't do this. It's not like I was fifteen and could hop from one guy to the next. Although sometimes that would be easier.  
  
I walked out of Vince's room, and house, and plunged into the rain. Sometimes I wish things were different. I got into the house, and went straight into my room, and started to cry. Why does everything have to be so hard? And why is it that nothing ever works out the way I wanted? And Eyeball would be home any minute to beat the shit out of me. Man, this sucks. Footsteps came from the bedroom door and stopped at the bed.  
  
"Jess," The voice whispered and I turned around, not to see Eyeball but to see Vince, standing before me with droplets hanging on to his hair. I stood up, catching my breath. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my hung around his neck. We looked into each other's eyes intently. Thoughts raced through my mind, but they were all such a blur. We kissed slowly. Vince placed me on the bed, and laid atop me and kissed me. Something was wrong. How could this feel so right? The kisses grew sweeter and more breathtaking as the rain continued to fall.  
  
I awoke to the sound of singing birds and the smell of fresh flowers after a good rainfall. The rain had stopped and everything was drying off, as a few droplets were determined to stay put. I turned and looked next to me, where Vince laid. He was still sleeping as I expected him to be. His bare chest against my skin was so warm. I stared at him through my curious blue eyes, I began to re-think everything.  
  
Now what was I going to do? Stay with Eyeball or get together with Vince? What about the kids? And I seriously doubt Eyeball would let me off the hook this easily. Eyeball. Wait, where's Eyeball? I checked Vince's watch that was placed on the nightstand. It was seven-thirty. Eyeball should've been home hours ago. I got up and got dressed, putting on a black tube-top, tight, dark blue jeans, and black boots. I must've made too much noise because Vince started rustling about.  
  
"Hey," He said, waking up. Somehow I was hoping he'd sleep forever. "Come here," He said, and I sat down, back to him, on my side of the bed. With the tube-top I had on, some of my bad bruises were visible. He hugged my stomach and kissed my bruises.  
  
"Good morning." He said.  
  
"You should get dressed,"  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I turned my head to face him.  
  
"Okay," He said and gave me a kiss. Vince put on his jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He put on his shoes and we walked into the living room. I gasped as I saw Eyeball on the floor of the living room. I hate it when he does that. It really creeps me out.  
  
"Oh man," I said looking at Eyeball.  
  
"Is he okay?" Vince said, walking over to Eyeball and kneeling down. I did the same.  
  
"He's fine. Just passed out. He always does this. A few of his drinkin' buddies just toss him inside." I went into the bedroom and quickly made the bed. I went back in the living room where Vince was.  
  
"Help me get him into the room," I said and we both picked up Eyeball and put him into the bed.  
  
"Thanks Vince," I turned and smiled at him. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me slowly. This time, I wasn't so into it.  
  
"I, I really got to take care of him." I said stopping the kiss.  
  
"Jess,"  
  
"Vince, I think you should go."  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you," I closed my eyes, wishing he hadn't said that.  
  
"Well, you better fall out of it." I looked over my shoulder at Eyeball. " I'm married to Eyeball. I-I love Eyeball." I looked back at him.  
  
"Jess, last night,"  
  
"Last night was a mistake. I wish it hadn't happened. I'm sorry, but this is just how it has to be. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"I,"  
  
"Vince, you understand right?" He looked down solemnly.  
  
"Yeah," He said, and walked out of the room quickly. I wanted to call out to him, but nothing came out. I sat on the bed with my face in my hands wanting to cry. What did I just do? Man, I am such a moron. Eyeball woke up and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Jess," He said.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, rubbing his hand. I turned around and gave him a kiss. 


	17. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 17:  
  
"Was that Vince?" He asked and my heart beat sped up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was he doing here so early?" He said as a loaded question.  
  
"He helped me bring you into the bed."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
I fixed Eyeball a great breakfast that morning when he came out of the bedroom. Maybe I was feeling guilty.  
  
"Uh- morning Eyeball," I said as he sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't feel so good,"  
  
"Well that's what happens when you get drunk baby cakes,"  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Um, so did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Yeah." He said with a raised brow, sipping some coffee.  
  
"That's good, what'd ya do?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I-I don't." Man, I know he knows something's up. I'm acting so weird. Okay, just cool it Jess!  
  
"Are you feeling okay yourself?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Uh huh, well maybe you should take a break or something. Maybe you're over- working your little head. Leave the kids with Chris and go hang out with Vince or something,"  
  
"Vince? Why Vince?" I said quickly.  
  
"Because he's right next door." He said, looking at me as if I was insane. No arguments here.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't want to hang out with Vince."  
  
"Okay, then do something else."  
  
"Without Vince?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want. Is something going on with Vince?"  
  
"Something? Going on? With Vince? N-No, why ever do you say that?"  
  
"Right." He drank the rest of his coffee and got his car keys.  
  
"I'll be back later hun, and get some rest or something." He said and gave me a quick kiss goodbye. I stood on the stoop and watched him drive away. I looked over to see Vince standing on his porch, looking at me. I felt uncomfortable and went over.  
  
"Vince," I started, but he wouldn't listen. He just went inside sourly and slammed the door. Not that I could blame him, I mean, I hadn't been too great to him.  
  
Chris came over later that day, and I wanted to tell him EVERYTHING! I just needed to talk to someone! Anyone! Except Gordie. It's funny, I always pretend like I don't care what anyone thinks, but when it comes to my own cousin, I hide my life. No one else's opinion means more to me than Gordie's.  
  
"How were the kids?" I asked him.  
  
"They're a handful, I'll give you that," I felt like crying right then and there and telling Chris everything. Could I do that? He doesn't deserve to be dragged into my whole mess. He had said one sentence to me and I already felt like breaking down. I looked it too. My hair was insanely thrown up into a careless bun and I looked like hell. I shook the coffee cup in my hands as I tried to sip the hot fluid.  
  
"Jess, are you okay?" He said, genuinely worried, and right there, I just had to crack.  
  
"Oh Chris, I'm a horrible, horrible person!" I said, practically throwing down my cup of coffee and started to cry.  
  
"Why? What happened?" He said, putting his arm around me.  
  
"Oh Chris, I just can't take it anymore! Ever since I married Eyeball, he's been hitting me non-stop,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why I went to the hospital. And Ace raped me, and then just last night I fucking slept with Vince! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Jess,"  
  
"Oh Chris, you can't tell anyone okay? Especially Gordie. If he knew all this stuff he'd disown me! I just had to tell someone! I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Jess, I have to tell Gordie."  
  
"No please, please, I'm begging you."  
  
"But,"  
  
"His opinion means more to me then anything, I don't want him thinking I'm a screw up. Please."  
  
"Well, I've got to do something about Eyeball."  
  
"Don't,"  
  
"I'm not going to do nothing like everyone else. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."  
  
"Chris, no,"  
  
"Jess, don't worry about it. I'll handle it okay? Trust me."  
  
"Um," Was all I could think to say with tearful eyes.  
  
"I'll take care of everything. I'll see you later." He said, pulling on his jacket and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was worried about what Chris might do. A minute later, when I placed Melanie and Jason down for a nap, Vince charged into the house, and I caught my breath.  
  
"Vince," I started.  
  
"Shut up Jessie, now you listen to me," He said, upset and angry all at the same time. "You go around, acting like the things you do don't effect anyone, but they do. You effect more people in deeper ways than you could ever dream about!" I was practically speechless.  
  
"You know what else?!?" He started again. "You are terrible at making decisions. Why can't you just make up your mind? You latch yourself onto something from your past that no longer exists looking for love. Well here it is. It's not familiar and it's not like the others, but now you've come to another crossroad. Which road are you going to take? I think I have the answer before you act before you think. You'll wonder about it, come back to me, and I'll think we'll be together, but then you'll crush my heart all to tag along with Eyeball. You'll give me one last kiss, and we'll never bring it up again. You'll be stuck with Eyeball in this situation forever. That's how you've always done things. If you ever feel like going down that other road for once, give me a call." Vince said, and walked out of my house.  
  
The rest of the day, I worked in sort of a daze. I came home to see Eyeball all excited, but I wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't get into bed." He said, pulling me from my comfort.  
  
"Eyeball, I've had a long day,"  
  
"Come on, get dressed, throw on some of that fancy make-up you like."  
  
"What are you doing?" I said lazily, as Eyeball picked out a lacey black dress of mine.  
  
"I'm taking you out,"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, tomorrow. Yeah, now. Hurry up!" He said leaving the room. What had gotten into him? 


	18. What The Dinner Was All About

Chapter 18:  
  
Without anymore questions I got ready. I put on a tight black, thin strapped dress, and tall matching heels. Eyeball drove the car out of town and we went to a nice restaurant about twenty minutes away.  
  
He sat me down and waited for the servers to leave us alone, and I suddenly grew afraid.  
  
"Eyeball, what is all this about?" I asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Jess," He held my hands across the table.  
  
"Eyeball." I said uneasily.  
  
"Just let me get this out, okay?" He said and I nodded. "Jessie, I love you more then life itself. You're the only broad I've ever really loved." I sat silently, preparing myself for the worst.  
  
"Can I just say something first." I said, instantly stopping him. "Eyeball, I love you. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and there's nothing you or anyone else could do to change that." I started off, getting ready to tell my husband what had happened with Vince.  
  
"Jess, I've got to tell you something. Other then I love you and you, Melanie, and Jason mean more to me then anything, I have to be truly honest." I expected him to say he cheated on me, again, but he didn't. "I've been taking a look at everything, and I have to say that you are the best girl for me." He said, and I instantly felt guilty.  
  
"I slept with Vince!" I blurted out, hot tears forming behind my eyes.  
  
"What?" Eyeball stated, a little taken aback.  
  
"I'm so sorry Eyeball! The other night, and the rain, and oh I don't know." I said, now crying. "I'm sorry Eyeball, I love you. I don't know what I was thinking, it just happened. It was my fault." I explained.  
  
"Well, this makes what I have to say a little complicated."  
  
"What is it?"' I said, in a light voice.  
  
"Well, there's something I didn't tell you, that you need to know. A while ago, I slept with Cherry." A lump caught in my throat. "I'm sorry. I do love you, you have to believe that!"  
  
"Go on." I said, barely able to speak. I wanted him to finish what he was saying.  
  
"Well, here's the thing. Cherry's pregnant." About this time, a bomb could've dropped behind me and I wouldn't budge. I couldn't move.  
  
"How far along is she?" Was all I could think to say.  
  
"About three months." He said shamefully.  
  
"I'm sorry," Was all that came to mind. "I'm sorry for sleeping with Vince, I'm sorry for still loving Michael, I'm sorry for coming back." I started down my list of guilt's. Eyeball was hesitant for a minute. I guess we both didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well then, I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you, making your life a living hell, being the worst husband ever, and most importantly not being able to keep my snake in it's cage." He said flatly, and I smiled. As soon as he saw my grin, he grew one of his own. My eyes started to tear and we laughed a little.  
  
"We are the weirdest couple ever." I said, drying my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know what I would've done if Chris hadn't come down to yell at me today."  
  
"So Chris did talk to you?"  
  
"More like screamed at me. He punched me right in the eye, and I can't say I blame him." It was then that I noticed Eyeball's eye starting to bruise. "I guess he knocked some sense into me. He told me about Vince and you, and I have to say I was pretty upset earlier."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Of course. But then I cooled down, and Chris started talking to me about everything, mostly you, and I told him about Cherry and everything I've done to you, and he said I should tell you about Cherry and think of what I wanted to do. That's why I dragged you here."  
  
"So. What do we do now?" I said with my hands in my lap.  
  
"I have no idea. I mean, I want to be there for Cherry and this new kid, but I can't just leave you guys. I love you and Melanie and Jason."  
  
"Eyeball," I paused, thinking for one last second. "Go to Cherry. Be with her. There's obviously something about her if you've kept her around since high school.." I smiled, my eyes still tearing.  
  
"There's something about you too. You're right for me, I know it."  
  
"That's what I thought of you too, but maybe, maybe we've grown out of that. Maybe we're not right for each other anymore. I love you, and I probably always will, but let's stop kidding ourselves, we've grown apart." Eyeball nodded.  
  
"Vince is better for you anyway." Eyeball said.  
  
"Who said I was going to rush into things with Vince?" I said with a furrowed brow.  
  
"It's a little late to 'rush' into anything with him, considering you've already slept with him." Eyeball laughed a little, as did I. I was blown away of how well we were dealing with this.  
  
"I don't know if Vince is right for me either." I said, secretly wishing Vince was right for me, but very unsure.  
  
"He is. He deserves you. The guy has had a crush on you since you first came here." Eyeball explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. But like the asshole I am, I had to fall in love with you and made a move before he did." Just then, I knew I was supposed to be with Vince.  
  
"Oh man." I said aloud in realization.  
  
"So. Is this it?" He said, almost solemnly.  
  
"You mean, is the infamous duo, Jess and Eyeball over?" I smiled, knowing I'd miss Eyeball.  
  
"Yeah." He said, not wanting to make eye contact. And then I knew he'd miss me too.  
  
"I think so." I said, my eyes starting to tear again. I really did love Eyeball, and I knew he loved me too. But both of us knew this was it, and neither could breathe, not to mention speak.  
  
"Well." He started after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I love you," I said, and he instantly looked up at me, and smiled.  
  
"I love you too." He said, and I got up.  
  
"Goodbye Eyeball." I said with a smile, pushed in my chair, and started to walk away.  
  
I headed towards the exit of the restaurant, and look one more look at my husband. It's funny that everything was messed up, and now when we decided to break it off, I find myself not wanting to leave him, although I know it's the best thing for both of us. I went out and left the restaurant.  
  
The dark sky was decorated with millions and millions of stars, and the chilly breeze felt wonderful. Even though I still loved Eyeball, with all my heart, I had to let him go. Just like I had to let Michael go. Eyeball caught up with me outside.  
  
"Jess, wait." He said, and a part of me hoped he wanted to be with me still and that'd we'd have moments like this, forever.  
  
"Yes?" I said softly.  
  
Eyeball took my face in his hands and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. This kiss was beautiful, sweet, one of those kisses you rate all of your other ones to. This kiss was perfect, a kiss that I'd remember until the day I die. He released and stared into my eyes. He gave me one last short kiss and then let go.  
  
"God, I'll miss you." He whispered. I held his hands for a minute, then let them go.  
  
"I'll see ya." I said, as I tried to contain more tears.  
  
"Not if I see you first." He whispered, then turned his back, and walked away. 


	19. Change Happens

A/N: Hey guys, I know this sequel is pointless and boring and dramatic, but all good things must come to an end at some point. ::Smiles:: As you can probably tell, our story will be ending shortly. Thanks to everyone who's been reading it. I salute you! ::Salutes everyone::  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Eyeball was out of the house within a week, and I really missed him. Melanie asked about him, and I had to tell her that things weren't working out and that we were getting a divorce. I explained everything and almost started to cry again, but I didn't want Mel to get upset, so I didn't.  
  
I was meeting today, to tell Gordie everything. The one person I wanted to keep my life from, was going to hear all about it, and disown me, but he had to know.  
  
"Hey." I said, opening the front door to see him.  
  
"Where are the kids?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"They're both down for a nap. Listen Gordie." I started as we both sat on the couch. "There's some stuff I have to tell you."  
  
"Chris told me." He said, and I was a little taken aback.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chris told me everything. About Eyeball hitting you," He paused and swallowed hard. "About Ace. About Vince."  
  
"Oh." I looked down. "I bet you think I'm pretty low huh?"  
  
"Why would I think that?"  
  
"Um, what did Chris tell you?" I asked, figuring Chris had lied.  
  
"Relax. He told me all the bad stuff. I'm not disappointed in you if that's what you're thinking. Jess, I love you, you're part of my family, and I could never think bad of you. You should've realized that when you married Eyeball." He said with a smile, and I laughed.  
  
"Eyeball and I are getting a divorce." I said, plainly.  
  
"Really? Oh damn," He snapped his fingers. Then he became serious. "Because he hits you?" He asked.  
  
"No." I said in a light, sort of happy voice. "His girlfriend's pregnant." I said, as if it didn't affect me.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Shit happens." I said shrugging it off.  
  
I was so glad Chris told Gordie so I didn't have to. The minute Gordie left the house, I called Chris over, right away. He stood, knocking on the screen door in the front.  
  
"Chris!" I yelled, swung open the door, and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Um, you're welcome?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Thank you for telling Gordie so I didn't have to." I said letting go, and inviting him in.  
  
"Oh well, I figured it'd be easier on you."  
  
"It was. Chris, you've been the best friend, anyone could ever ask for." I hugged him again, and gave him a kiss.  
  
We sat down on the couch and I told him what happened with Eyeball.  
  
"A divorce?" He said strangely.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm fine. We decided on it together, with absolutely no friction."  
  
"Really? That's weird."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what about Vince?"  
  
"I have no idea what I'm doing with him, but I should talk to him soon.."  
  
Chris, the awesome friend that he is, offered to take both kids tonight, so I could have time to think and talk to Vince. I showed up at Vince's door at eight-o clock. He opened the door, to see me standing there and sourly invited me in.  
  
"Vince." I said, playing with my fingers.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked harshly.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry.." I said helplessly. "I shouldn't have said it was a mistake to be with you. It wasn't. Vince, I think I'm falling in love with you.."  
  
"Well, fall out." He said, and I can't blame him for saying that. His back was turned to me and I moved in front of him.  
  
"I want to be with you, Vince." I said and kissed him lightly, but he pulled away.  
  
"What about Eyeball?" He said glaring down at me.  
  
"He's history. We're getting a divorce." He sat back on the dinning room table.  
  
"How come?" He asked in a low voice, trying not to sound curious. I heaved an un-loaded sigh.  
  
"Because he got Cherry pregnant, and we both decided that we weren't right for each other anymore."  
  
"You tell him about the other night?" He asked, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Yes and he was fine with it. Well, he was upset first, then when I got to talk to him he understood everything. Eyeball's a good guy, he just had it rough all his life and really doesn't know better."  
  
"Yeah." Vince whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
"But you do." I said, making eye contact. "And it took me almost seven years to realize it. Better late then never, right?"  
  
"So what do you expect me to jump into your arms now?" He said, angrily.  
  
"No, of course not, I just thought-"  
  
"You just thought what? That you'd come for me and I'd come drooling back for you? Well sorry babe, it's not going to be like that."  
  
"I'm sorry.." I whispered, and left. 


	20. The End Happily Ever After?

Chapter 20:  
  
I was lying on the bed, thinking about what I would do now, when Vince came into my room. I quickly stood up and walked over toward him.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He whispered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
He kissed me passionately and picked me up. He carried me like he had on my wedding night with Eyeball. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his neck, our eyes locking onto each other. He brought me over to the bed, and smiled, him laying atop.  
  
"I love you." He said and kissed me.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Vince and I married in April. We had a real wedding and everyone was there, including Ace and Eyeball. We married outside, on a nice spring day. Ali, Elisa, and Faye were bridesmaids. My brothers, Jared and Greg attended with my mom, and her daughter, Hannah (raspberry). She was the same age as Melanie. Melanie was a flower girl, as was Hannah.  
  
Vince's best man, surprisingly was Charlie, but all of the Cobras were ushers. Even Cherry came to the wedding with Eyeball, and there was almost no friction or anything. I danced with my brothers, Gordie, Chris, and even all of the Cobras.  
  
"Hey Ace." I said to him, with Vince's arms around my waist.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No hard feelings, okay?" I said with a smile and Ace grinned too.  
  
"Sure." Then he pulled me aside. "And I'm sorry." He whispered and I gave him a hug.  
  
Ali eventually dumped Ace to go out with Teddy. Elisa and Gordie got married and had two girls. Chris married a girl names Paula, and had a son. Cherry and Eyeball had a boy, and then married. And Vince and I were invited! Two years later they had triplets! Three girls. And Eyeball isn't delaying his job anymore. And yes, Eyeball visits Melanie and Jason, every week. And they don't call Vince dad. By the way, Ace impregnated some girl out of town and moved out of Castle Rock.  
  
Vince and I had three kids. First a girl, Lila, then twin boys, Brian and Joshua. We moved into a two-story house in Castle Rock with five kids. Man, that was a lot, and never in my life did I imagine I'd have five.  
  
We met for Chris' funeral on a Tuesday, and I cried like I did for Michael. His wife and his son were there as well as Eyeball and everyone else. Except the Cobras, other than Vince.  
  
Vince hooked his arm around me as I continued to cry. I glanced over my should to see Eyeball against a tree with Cherry and their kids. And to this day, I swear I saw him cry for his brother.  
  
Vince and I stayed married forever, just as everyone hopes they will be with someone one day. It only took me six years, two kids, and a failed, abusive marriage to figure out that Vince was right for me. I hope you people find it sooner. And I am happy to report that we've both been completely faithful to each other. Okay, so there it is, my life in Castle Rock with the Cobras. And I can proudly say, that Vince and I and my five fucking kids, lived happily ever after. Well, as happily ever after as life gets, anyway.  
  
THE END (finally) 


End file.
